El entrenamiento de Vanessa y Baljeet
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de "La llegada del Viajero", Vanessa y Baljeet comienzan su entrenamiento con Issac. Sin embargo en medio de su entrenamiento, tendrán que enfrentar un desafío como jamás se lo hubieran imaginado, si quieren que su mundo vuelva a la normalidad. Capítulo 5.
1. Todo comienza

**Capítulo 1: Todo comienza.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son una idea original ****de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a su mundo el planeta Magishaterra son una idea original mía.**

**Esta historia surgió de la combinación de 2 fics diferentes, uno trataría sobre el entrenamiento de Vanessa y Baljeet con el Viajero Isaac y el otro era solo un "boceto" de idea sobre un ser del caos que llegaba a la tierra y desataba su mal, pero después de pensarlo y gracias sobre todo a Dios por la inspiración que me dio, decidí juntar esos 2 fics en uno solo y que creen parece ser que ahora tengo una historia tal y como yo quería.**

**Esta historia se desarrolla un tiempo después del fic: "La llegada del Viajero", si son nuevos lectores de mi fics les aconsejo que se lean primero La llegada del Viajero, para entender mejor la historia que a continuación narrare.**

**Y si son los lectores y amigo(a)s que ya han leído con anterioridad mis fics, pues solo digo que espero y les guste esta historia. Y espero también sus críticas o apoyo para esta historia, pues todo eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritor de fics.**

**Y sin más por el momento, aquí tienen esta historia. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

La escena abre con la visión de un extraño lugar. Una especie de mundo o dimensión (simplemente no se puede saber con exactitud que es ese lugar en sí).

Este "mundo" lleno de total oscuridad, ruina, desolación y odio. Se le conoce por el singular nombre de: "El Abismo de la Oscuridad".

Extraños e indescriptibles seres de la oscuridad moran en aquel lugar, terribles y malvados seres que solo están para propagar el mal a través del cosmos. Estar en ese mundo es como una visión de pesadilla.

Luego la cámara avanza y recorre el sitio hasta llegar a cierto punto, donde se vislumbra tan solo la silueta de una siniestra figura de gran tamaño, debido a la oscuridad que ahí impera.

Este ser de la oscuridad no tiene un nombre propio, tan solo se le conoce y describe como un: "Ente del Caos".

Ahí el Ente del Caos, desde hace tiempo que vigila, a un planeta en especifico, por medio de unas extrañas pantallas que más bien asemejan espejos con algunas grietas.

Entonces de un momento a otro comienza a hablar, su voz es algo terrible, es como oír a alguien que miente y blasfema a la vez.

Quien lo oyera no podría sentir más que repugnancia y odio hacia ese ser, pues es como tener delante de ti las cosas que más te desagradan del mundo.

-Desde hace tiempo que este mundo, ha causado interés en mis propósitos.-

-Si es buen lugar, un buen lugar para que el caos se desate y con ello obtenga mucho de que alimentarme.-

-Pues ya es el tiempo de que la paz y prosperidad desaparezcan de su mundo para ser sustituidas por la desolación y el silencio eternos.-

-Jajajajaajajaja… disfrutad de lo que ahora tienen, pronto borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y con mi gran y terrible poder se desencadenaran los "Desenlaces Fatales" y con ello obtendré grandes cantidades de energía oscura y su mundo jamás se liberara de mí control y así siempre tendré una fuente de "alimento".-Termina diciendo mientras que apunta con su dedo a uno de aquellos "espejos".

En aquel espejo se pueden ver la imagen de nada más y nada menos que de Phineas y Ferb, en su patio quienes están junto a sus amigos, sin saber la oscuridad que esta por cernirse sobre su mundo.

Esa escena por cierto corresponde al día en que ellos junto al doctor Doofenshmirtz su hija, su ex esposa (o mejor dicho en la actualidad la que ha vuelto a ser su esposa) y el Viajero Isaac, viajaron juntos a la Segunda Dimensión.

-Ya es tiempo de que marche rumbo a ese miserable mundo lleno de felicidad, y esperanza.-

Tras decir esto ese Ente del Caos comienza por así decirlo a volar a través del Abismo de la Oscuridad, que es como si navegara a través de varios túneles negros y con fuego ardiente. Hasta que finalmente y tras mucho recorrer el "Abismo" logra salir de ahí y contempla triunfante lo que parece ser el Universo.

Desde ahí emprende su marcha rumbo a la tierra, al parecer no necesita ninguna nave para surcar el espacio, pues le basta con el mismo para hacerlo.

Recorre a gran velocidad el cosmos moviéndose como un bicho extraño en línea recta con lo que parecen ser varios brazos o pies (es algo difícil de explicar y de imaginar).

Sabe en su mente que solo le tomara un mes aproximadamente el llegar a su objetivo y en sus profundos ojos negros solo se puede adivinar que el caos mismo viene en él. Y ve a la Tierra con los ojos de un depredador que observa a su presa.

* * *

Mientras tanto y volviendo a la Tierra, muchas cosas han pasado y no solo por los increíbles inventos y proyectos de un par de hermanos que todos conocemos. Sino por todos los eventos que se desencadenaron tras su viaje a la Segunda Dimensión y de la posterior batalla que se libro contra los científicos malvados de esa dimensión en su intento por conquistar su mundo.

Una batalla en la cual no estuvieron solos e intervinieron seres de un mundo muy lejano conocido como Magishaterra.

Estos seres conocidos como la raza Sombra, forjaron una alianza tras esa gran batalla y muchas otras cosas pasaron aquel día. (Para más detalles y entender mejor esto lean: La llegada del Viajero, uno de mis fics anteriores).

Una de esas cosas fue que el Viajero Isaac, les propuso a Vanessa y Baljeet el convertirse en sus aprendices. Vanessa y Baljeet aceptaron semejante proposición, pues después de lo acontecido en el viaje a la Segunda Dimensión tuvieron un gran interés para aprender la magia que conocían los seres de la raza Sombra.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquellos eventos.

Un nuevo día se asomaba por las colinas del bosque de Danville, ahí en una zona con un lago, un ser de apariencia "singular", con una máscara de médico del Renacimiento, caminaba afuera de su tienda de campaña (o mejor dicho su hogar que se encontraba ahí gracias a una ampliación mágica, que por fuera daba la apariencia de una tienda de acampar común y corriente y que por dentro era una gran casa).

Entonces hablo y dijo con su voz sepulcral.

-Espero y no tarden mucho, hoy es el primer día de su entrenamiento.-

-Oh enhorabuena ya llegan.-Dijo al ver como Vanessa venía con Baljeet detrás de ella.

-Justo a tiempo muchachos, tuvieron algún problema para llegar.-Les inquirió el ser de la raza Sombra.

-Por mí no hubo ningún problema, pero solo digamos que en cuanto a Baljeet, simplemente no se animaba a entrar al bosque, pues se la pasaba revisando un mapa de arriba abajo.-

-Oye que esperabas nunca había venido a esta parte del bosque.-

-Bueno el caso es que tuviste suerte de que te encontrara y te ofrecí a llevarte conmigo, para que no siguieras perdido y pudiéramos llegar los dos a tiempo.-

Baljeet ya no dijo nada y solo se sonrojo.

-Hiciste bien Vanessa, eso es trabajo en equipo y es algo que siempre deberán fomentar entre ustedes.-Dijo Isaac el Viajero.

-Gracias maestro Isaac.-Respondió la chica gótica.

(Aunque Vanessa acostumbraba mas a llamarle simplemente Isaac, el Viajero había ganado más respeto de ella y ahora le llamaba maestro al igual que Baljeet).

-Bien pues comenzaremos su entrenamiento aquí mismo, pero primero hay algo que necesito darte Baljeet, esperen un momento, ahora regreso.-Dijo Isaac, antes de meterse en su "tienda de campaña".

-Que será lo que me dará el señor Isaac.-Pregunto Baljeet a Vanessa, entre emocionado y nervioso como era su costumbre.

-Creo que será algo muy bueno para ti.-Respondió Vanessa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y sostenía en una de sus manos el "Cetro Espiritual", que Isaac le dio para combatir tiempo atrás.

Entonces salió poco tiempo después el Viajero Isaac y traía en sus manos y envuelto en tela, lo que parecía ser una especie de bastón o vara.

Lo puso frente a Baljeet y descubrió su contenido. Era otro "Cetro Espiritual", igual al de Vanessa.

Aquel "Cetro Espiritual", estaba hecho con una especie de madera color azul celeste, tenía unos grabados en color plata y en su punta superior tenía incrustado una especie de cristal triangular color crema.

Baljeet no sabía cómo expresar su agradecimiento.

-Con esto ya podrás empezar tú también el entrenamiento, el Cetro Espiritual es un artefacto mágico, hecho para ser empuñado por los seres de la raza humana.-

-Su poder será tan fuerte como el de tu espíritu.-

-Que pasa, Baljeet, te noto desanimado de repente.-Le pregunto Isaac a Baljeet.

-Es que no lo entiendo, porque me eligió a mí, yo no soy fuerte, habiendo personas mejores que yo, porque cree que yo puedo hacer esto.-Dijo Baljeet con tristeza en su voz.

-Pero que dices, muchacho a que viene todo eso, no debes de sentirte menos, todo somos útiles para algo y todos tenemos valor.-

-Si puedo sentir en ti esa intriga, y te diré, bien pude haber escogido a Phineas y Ferb para esto, pero ellos ya han trazado su senda en la vida, así mismo con tus otros amigos.-

-Y sabes porque te escogí a ti y a Vanessa.-

-¿Porque?-Dijo Baljeet con su voz un poco más animada, pero con la cabeza agachada.

-Pues porque dentro de ustedes, hay un gran poder interior, créanme cuando les digo que sus espíritus son poderosos, pues ustedes dos y a su modo han tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y dificultades.-

-Tu Vanessa has tenido que pasar muchas cosas con el hecho de que tu padre fuera en otro tiempo un científico malvado y bueno creo que con eso he dicho bastante pues tu bien sabes todo lo que pasaste con él. Al principio no te llevabas muy bien con tu padre pero luego supiste valorar el amor que él te tiene.

-Así mismo te templaste más en el viaje a la Segunda Dimensión y en sus respectivas batallas y ni que decir que ahora tu padre ha vuelto con tu madre, y estoy seguro pues lo siento en tu corazón que eso te ha dado nuevas fuerzas, no es así.-Termino preguntando Isaac a Vanessa.

Vanessa asintió y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Y a ti Baljeet, tu siempre has tenido que aguantar los abusos de Buford y sentirte a veces como el último del grupo y de a veces ser demasiado "noble" (es que el Viajero Isaac no quería decirle directamente a Baljeet que a veces parecía el tapete de los demás). No es así, pues yo te digo que eso se termina aquí y ahora. He de enseñarte a fortalecer tu espíritu, y que demuestres lo que en verdad vales, muchacho.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

Baljeet entonces, levanto su cabeza, ahora con nuevos ánimos y le contesto:

-Como le dije hace dos días, no lo decepcionare.-Y con esto tomo su Cetro Espiritual y lo observo con curiosidad y alegría.

-Bien dicho muchacho, no podía esperar menos de ti.-Dijo el Viajero Isaac, con una señal de aprobación.

-Pues bien andando, muchachos que ya es hora de su instrucción.-Dijo Isaac y los condujo a donde estaban un montón de piedras que usarían en su entrenamiento.

-Si maestro Isaac.-Dijeron sus 2 aprendices.

Estando ahí les señalo un montón de piedras y rocas.

Entonces hablo y dijo:

-Lo primero que quiero que hagan es que con el poder de su Cetro Espiritual, se concentren y muevan esas rocas hasta el otro lado del lago.-

-Se que para ti Vanessa esto será mas fácil, pues tu ya practicaste con tu Cetro Espiritual en el viaje a la Segunda Dimensión.

-Así que adelante.-

Vanessa y Baljeet se dispusieron a hacer aquella práctica.

Con su poder Vanessa movió una gran roca hasta la otra orilla sin ningún problema. Baljeet por su parte quiso intentarlo primero con una piedra de tamaño mediano, pues no estaba seguro de que tan fuerte era su espíritu, cual no fue su sorpresa y alegría al ver que pudo fácilmente levantar aquella piedra, pero al querer llevarla a otro lado y como todavía no contralaba muy bien aquel poder le dio un tirón a su Cetro Espiritual haciendo que la piedra se lanzara a tan gran velocidad que termino haciéndole un hoyo a un grueso árbol.

El Viajero Isaac si tuviera rostro hubiera sonreído en ese momento, pues vio que no se había equivocado con Baljeet. En un segundo se teletransporto al árbol dañado y con su "Farol de la Esperanza", reconstruyo el daño hecho al árbol.

-Te dije que tenías un gran poder dentro de ti, solo necesitas más control.-

-Ahora los dos, háganlo de nuevo.-

Y así lo volvieron a hacer los aprendices, Baljeet esta vez se animo mas y logro levantar una gran roca, igual a como lo hizo Vanessa, teniendo más cuidado claro. Y la llevo hasta el otro lado del lago.

-Bien con eso basta, ahora deberán de hacer un escudo con la magia de su Cetro Espiritual, Vanessa puedes instruir a tu compañero por favor.-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra.-

-Con gusto.-Contesto la chica gótica.

Baljeet se sonrojo, pero no porque le gustara Vanessa, sino porque siempre había sido tímido con las chicas.

-Gra…gracias, Vanessa.-Solo alcanzo a contestar el niño hindú.

No tardo Vanessa en enseñarle como hacer un escudo de magia, pues solo bastaba concentrarse y desear lo que tú quisieras que el Cetro Espiritual hiciera. Vanessa no solo se limito a instruirle en esa arte, sino también le enseño como invocar una espada de energía espiritual y también como disparar energía del Cetro Espiritual.-

-Como veo que le has enseñado, hasta disparar energía mágica, creo que es momento de que practiquen también con ese poder, lo mismo les digo con la espada de energía espiritual.-

Y entonces Isaac, convoco todas las piedras y rocas que sus aprendices había movido y con su magia les transformo en una especie de muñecos fijos y móviles con el dibujo de rayas circulares rojas y blancas, indicando que eran sus blancos, para que pudieran practicar, sus habilidades.

Así estuvieron por espacio de más de una hora, Vanessa no tenía problemas con ello, pero a Baljeet le llevo más tiempo, hasta darse cuenta que la puntería no era tan necesaria sino el enfocar cual era su objetivo y con el poder de su espíritu enviar ese poder mágico a donde el deseara, para así poder acabar con sus blancos. Con la espada tendría que practicar más, pero hasta divertido le pareció.

Isaac por su parte reconstruía los muñecos destruidos, una y otra vez.

Luego Isaac les indico que ya era suficiente y se dispuso a enseñarles otra cosa.

-Ahora les instruiré, en los principios de la "Magia del Equilibrio".

-Siéntense por favor.-Y diciendo esto convirtió un par de ramas caídas en sillas para ellos.

Y parado frente a ellos comenzó su discurso.

-La Magia del Equilibrio, consiste en enfocar el poder de la luz y la oscuridad interna. Todos tenemos estas dos fuerzas en conflicto y en unión a la vez.-

-Ustedes los humanos también lo representan así.-Dijo Isaac señalando un dibujo en la tierra, el cual era el inconfundible símbolo chino del Ying y el Yang.

-Los magos del equilibrio hemos aprendido a disciplinarnos para controlar estas dos fuerzas, sin ningún problema.-Dijo Isaac y entonces su mano derecha brillo con una luz blanca y su mano izquierda se lleno de oscuridad.

-Esto será algo más complicado para ustedes, siendo humanos, pero confío en su habilidad y que con la ayuda de sus Cetros Espirituales, puedan desbloquear este poder interno.-

-Ahora levántense y quiero que se concentre y piensen en todo lo positivo en su vida, toda su alegría y el bien que han hecho e imaginen que todo eso va al lado derecho de su cuerpo.-

Vanessa y Baljeet, así lo hicieron, para su sorpresa un pequeño brillo surgía de sus brazos derechos y luego se desvanecía a los pocos segundos.

-No está, no está nada mal, mis aprendices, como lo mencione antes, los Cetros Espirituales les serán de gran ayuda pues, fueron hechos en especifico para los hijos de Adán y Eva, para que pudieran aprender a desatar el poder que hay en su espíritu.

-Ahora lo contrario, necesito que piensen en todo lo negativo que les ha pasado en sus vidas, en lo que han odiado, como cuando se comente una injusticia y ustedes quieren actuar para que se resuelva y en todo lo que les desagrade del mundo y no, no me refiero a cosas superfluas como una comida, sino cosas que no les agraden como la hipocresía, la mentira, el que se aprovechen del débil, ustedes saben cosas de esa índole.-

Y así lo hicieron y tuvieron el mismo resultando que cuando enfocaron su energía positiva.

-Bien hecho, con el tiempo y la practica lograran controlar por completo esto y luego podrán enfocarlo en nuevas habilidades que he de enseñarles a usar.-Dijo Isaac.

-Ahora una última cosa, debemos subir ese monte, para poder aumentar su resistencia física, créanme es un buen ejercicio para aumentar la resistencia, igual que lo es el correr.-

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo.-Dijo Vanessa muy segura de sí.

Baljeet, solo alcanzo tragar saliva, y asintió varias veces con su cabeza algo nervioso.

-Vamos no te desanimes muchacho, tu puedes.-Dijo Isaac.

Subieron entonces el monte del bosque de Danville, que claro no era el Everest, pues era una montaña por así decirlo de tamaño promedio, algo que se puede escalar en unas cuantas horas, y con solo manos y pies.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Vanessa e Isaac solo estaban un poco cansados, aunque Baljeet llegaba en ese momento al último y se le veía realmente agotado.

(Recordemos que el pobre siendo un estereotipo de Nerd, no es muy bueno en las cosas físicas, aunque bueno fue todo un logro para él, terminar el recorrido.)

-Descuida con el tiempo y la práctica no te será tan difícil.-Dijo Isaac mientras le ofrecía agua a Baljeet.

-E..sooo..es..per..ooo.-Dijo Baljeet muy agitado y mientras bebía agua.

-Bien ahora la bajada no será tan difícil.-Dijo el Viajero Isaac muy animado.

Y en efecto así fue, cuando descendieron nuevamente, Isaac teletransporto a sus aprendices y allí en su "tienda de campaña", se dispusieron a comer entonces, en la casa de Isaac.

Aunque hacía tiempo Isaac ubico su hogar en el edificio del doctor Doofenshmirtz, decidió volver al lugar donde llego por primera vez a la Tierra, el bosque de Danville, además ahí tendría el espacio y privacidad que requería para entrenar a sus aprendices.

La comida que Isaac les sirvió consistió en agua para beber, pan, y frutos secos de su planeta.

Tenía algunos de esos frutos, formas parecidas a los de la Tierra y otros les eran totalmente extraños, aún así se animaron a comérselos y para su deleite, eran de lo mejor.

-Me da gusto que les haya gustado.-Dijo Isaac.

Cuando terminaron de comer Isaac les despidió pues su entrenamiento había terminado por el día de hoy.

Usando su poder mágico Isaac, les abrió a Baljeet y Vanessa, portales para sus respectivos hogares.

Los dos se lo agradecieron y se despidieron.

-Todavía tienen mucho que aprender, pero sé que mi confianza en ellos se verá recompensada con el tiempo, eso es algo de lo que estoy por completo seguro.-Termino diciendo Isaac, mientras que volaba por los alrededores del bosque en su forma de cuervo.

Tres semanas después…

Pasaron así tres semanas fructuosas en el entrenamiento de Vanessa y Baljeet, al termino de ello ya podía manejar bien sus poderes, incluyendo el enfocar el poder de su luz y oscuridad internas. A tal grado que Isaac ahora les enseñaría uno de los poderes de la Magia del Equilibrio.

Sin embargo aquel día, las cosas empezarían a marchar mal en aquel mundo.

-Esto que voy a enseñarles, se le conoce como "Fuerza de Luz" y es un poder básico de la Magia del Equilibrio en este caso del lado de la luz, entendieron.-

-Si maestro Isaac.-Respondieron Vanessa y Baljeet al unísono.

-Bien ahora, necesito que enfoquen el poder de su luz interna, lo tienen.-Inquirió Isaac.

Vanessa y Baljeet contestaron su pregunta haciendo que su brazo derecho brillara con un resplandor blanco.

-Bien ahora hare aparecer blancos, cargados de energía oscura.-Y dicho esto Isaac, creó un montón de muñecos de práctica, imbuidos con energía oscura.

-Ahora con sus Cetros Espirituales digan con fuerte voz: "Fuerza de Luz" y denle a su objetivo deseado.-

Hecho esto vieron Vanessa y Baljeet, como una onda de energía lumínica salía de sus Cetros Espirituales y cuando daba en uno de eso muñecos de práctica terminaba consumiéndose muy rápidamente en un fuego blanco.

-No podía esperar menos de ustedes.-Dijo con orgullo Isaac.

Estuvieron en aquello durante un buen rato sin embargo y de repente Isaac les dijo que se detuvieran.

-Que sucede.-Dijo Vanessa.

Mas Isaac no dijo nada y primero se transformo en su forma de lobo y parecía olfatear algo en el cielo, luego paso a su forma de cuervo y surco los cielos por unos cuantos segundos y bajo apresuradamente.

De inmediato volvió a su forma original y sin alcanzar a responder envolvió a Vanessa, a Baljeet y a su hogar con el Protect Santorum.

Un par de segundos más tarde una terrible oscuridad cubrió los cielos, haciéndolos retumbar y relampaguear, y luego una onda de energía roja y brillante bajo y se disipo por todo el orbe.

Aquello solo era el preludio de la terrible calamidad que se cerniría sobre la Tierra.

Luego de ello el cielo quedo al descubierto mas ahora ya no era azul sino de un color rojo sangre y con una nubes negras y purpuras.

-Pe..pero que ha sido todo eso.-Dijo Baljeet muy nervioso.

-Sera mejor averiguarlo.-Dijo Vanessa.

Isaac solo asintió y desinvocó el Protect Santorum.

Menuda escena la que tenía antes sus ojos, todos los arboles del bosque habían pasado del color verde a un gris enfermizo y no solo ellos sino también la tierra que ahora pisaban, el lago parecía estar congelado, mas no era así sino que estaba petrificado, si así como lo oyen.

-Pero qué clase de mal ha caído en este mundo, esto no puede ser, será mejor que vayamos a la ciudad he investiguemos que ha pasado.-Dijo Isaac con decisión.

Entonces se teletransporto junto a Vanessa y Baljeet al centro del Área Limítrofe.

Lo que tenían ante sus ojos no lo podían creer.

Todos los habitantes de Danville se habían convertido en una especie de estatuas grises con unas extrañas grietas negras que circulaban por todo su cuerpo.

No se oía ningún ruido ni murmullo de ningún ser vivo, además al recorrer la ciudad vieron que también los animales fueron afectados por esto, perros, gatos, pájaros y demás. Incluso los pájaros que volaban el cielo en ese momento y cayeron bajo la influencia de semejante maldición, tuvieron la fortuna de no romperse por así decirlo cuando fueron "petrificados".

Sabiendo lo que diría, Isaac llevo a Vanessa con sus padres en el edificio de su padre, para saber si también les paso lo mismo.

Desgraciadamente sí.

-Oh no papá, mamá, quien ha sido el responsable de esto.-Dijo Vanessa mientras lloraba.

-Ten por seguro que lo averiguaremos y arreglaremos esto Vanessa.-Dijo Isaac poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Apártense, tengo que intentar al menos esto.-Dijo Isaac.

Y usando su poder del Farol de la Esperanza, intento quitar la petrificación de los padres de Vanessa, mas no funcionó para su desgracia.

-Pero que… que clase de magia oscura es esta.-

-Algo me dice y me temo que este mal, no solo ha caído en Danville.-Dijo el ser de raza Sombra.

Entonces usando su magia, convoco una especie de espejos y con ellos hizo que se vieran diferentes partes del mundo.

Tuvo razón, todo el mundo había caído, bajo la influencia de aquel mal. Se podía ver las capitales de muchos lugares como: México, Inglaterra, Francia, Egipto, Rusia, India, Nueva Zelanda, Japón, China, etc, etc. Afectadas por igual.

Entonces a Isaac en medio de aquella situación desesperada se le ocurrió, analizar con su "Biblioteca Portatil" la zona y entonces aquella especie de libro, comenzó a escanear el lugar y los seres afectados en el Área Limítrofe.

Una vez terminado el análisis, Isaac consulto con esmero y minuciosamente los datos recabados por su Biblioteca Portatil.

Unos minutos después dijo:

-Oh no, oh nooo, esto es peor de lo que pude imaginar.-

-Pero que pasa díganos.-Dijo Baljeet desesperado.

-Escuchadme con atención, lo que aquí ha pasado solo un ser de terrible poder oscuro puede hacerlo, un ser que no tiene nombre y solo se le conoce por ser un: "Ente del Caos". Este conjuro desatado aquí en la Tierra solo es el anuncio de su próxima llegada.-

-Próxima llegada, pero cuando.-Pregunto Baljeet.

-Y de que trata este hechizo y porque lo ha hecho.-Pregunto también Vanessa.

-A eso voy, mantengan la calma, pues no nos queda mucho tiempo.-Dijo Isaac y continúo su explicación.

-Primero, si los cálculos de la Biblioteca Portátil, son correctos ya debe estar por dejar la órbita de Marte y no tardara en llegar a la Tierra.-

-Segundo el hechizo que desato este ser oscuro, se le conoce como los "Desenlaces Fatales", que son por así decirlo otras líneas del tiempo en que todo termino mal para este mundo y se desencadenan sobre las personas que más influencia tendría en el futuro de este mundo.-

Una vez que fue lanzando este hechizo en la Tierra los "Desenlaces Fatales" se hicieron posibles y esta realidad donde ahora estamos, es conocido como el "Núcleo Marchito", que es a la vez la autentica realidad de su mundo, ahora fracturado por esta maldita magia.-

-Aquí toda la energía oscura que fluya de esos malos futuros, provocados por los "Desenlaces Fatales" le servirá de alimento al Ente del Caos.-

-En pocas palabras eligió a su mundo como su campo para sembrar el caos y cosechar energía oscura que le alimente.-

-¿Por qué no pide ayuda?, es seguro que la gente de su planeta vendrá a ayudarnos, como lo hicieron antes.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Me temo que esta vez no será posible, este mundo ha sido envuelto en una magia oscura tan poderosa que nadie puede salir ni entrar más que el ser que invoco esto.

-¿Y entonces hay alguna manera de resolverlo?-Dijo Baljeet.

-Por fortuna si, mas no será fácil.-

-Haremos lo que sea necesario para traer de vuelta al mundo y a las personas a la normalidad.-Dijo Vanessa con desición.

-Y sin importar que peligros enfrentemos, pueden contar conmigo.-Dijo Baljeet con decisión.-

-Bien entonces esto es lo que debemos hacer, como les mencione siendo que solo un ser de oscuridad fue el responsable de esto debemos acabar con él, pero tengan por seguro que no será fácil, primero debemos encontrar la ubicación de los vórtices que nos lleven a los diferentes Desenlaces Fatales, luego debemos resolver el problema que surgió en ellos y de esa manera evitar que obtenga su fuente de "alimento".

-Según me indica mi Biblioteca Portátil, solo hay 3 Desenlaces Fatales, y casualmente se encuentran todos en Danville, pues como les dije, estos afectan a las personas que habrían de hacer grandes cambios para el futuro, y no me refiero solo a Phineas y Ferb sino a todos los que están relacionados con ellos y que de algún modo tuvieron parte en esos cambios.

-Pues bien pongámonos en marcha cual es su ubicación.-Pregunto Vanessa.

Isaac tomo su Biblioteca Portátil y entonces en sus hojas se dibujo un mapa, en ellos se indicaba primero el patio de Phineas y Ferb, luego el lugar donde se encontraban el edificio del doctor Doofenshmirtz y finalmente el cine de la ciudad.

-Vaya que suerte hay uno aquí, busquemos y encontremos ya ese vórtice.-Dijo Vanessa.

-No, todo debe hacerse con un orden, primero hay que ir al patio de Phineas y Ferb que es como lo indica mi Biblioteca Portatil.-Dijo Isaac abriendo un portal en él se veía precisamente el patio de Phineas y Ferb.

-De acuerdo vayamos ya.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Un momento.-Dijo Baljeet.

-Que pasa.-Dijeron tanto el Viajero como Vanessa.

-En todo el tiempo que estaremos dentro de esas versiones de nuestro mundo, no hará que sea demasiado tarde cuando regresemos de tan solo uno de ellos.-Dijo Baljeet muy dubitativo.

-Me disculpo por no haber explicado eso antes muchacho, más he de decirte que no debes de angustiarte pues el tiempo entre los Desenlaces Fatales y el Núcleo Marchito es muy diferente, de tal modo que un minuto aquí afuera son varios días dentro de los Desenlaces Fatales.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

-Bien creo que ya quedo claro, te surge alguna otra duda, pues si es así dilo ya, pues el tiempo apremia.-Dijo el ser de otro mundo al niño hindú.

-No todo ha quedado claro, pongámonos en marcha.-Termino diciendo Baljeet.

Tras esto partieron hacia su primer objetivo.

Una vez saliendo del portal, tuvieron ante sus ojos una triste imagen.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry el ornitorrinco, Buford, Isabella y las exploradoras. Todos estaban también petrificados.

Lo mismo Candace, la señora Linda Flynn y su esposo Lawrence quienes se encontraban adentro de la casa.

-Les prometemos que arreglaremos esto amigos.-Dijeron Isaac, Vanessa y Baljeet en un momento de gran empatía.

Entonces sin más preámbulos, Isaac tomo su forma de lobo y olfateo hasta dar con algo, justamente en el árbol en el que siempre Phineas y Ferb se sentaban a descansar y pensar.

-Lo tengo aquí está el vórtice.-Dijo Isaac triunfante.

-Y bien como hacemos para que se abra.-Pregunto la chica gótica.

-Con magia de luz por supuesto.-Contesto el ser de voz sepulcral.

-Vanessa y Baljeet tomen.-Dijo el Viajero Isaac mientras les daba unas gafas para el sol.

-Y estos para que maestro.-Pregunto Baljeet.

-Porque usare la "Explosión Fulgor" y no quiero que queden cegados temporalmente.-

-Ah ya veo.-Dijo Baljeet poniéndose rápidamente los lentes oscuros.

Una vez que Vanessa y Baljeet protegieron sus ojos. El Viajero Isaac exclamo:

_-Explosión Fulgor.-_

Y con ello una gran bola de energía blanca se impacto contra el árbol y se consumió en un gran destello.

Ni un solo rasguño tuvo el árbol sin embargo de repente y como si fuera la imagen en un espejo se quebró y pudo verse por dentro de ese "rompimiento" por fin uno de aquellos vórtices, era color negro y rojo en espirales.

-Ya es hora, mis aprendices, en marcha.-Les indico Isaac.

Vanessa siguió a Isaac para entrar en el vórtice, Baljeet antes de entrar vio por última vez a sus amigos y luego volteo en dirección de su casa y dijo:

-Hare que se sientan orgullosos de mi Padre y Madre, no les fallare, ni a ustedes ni a mis amigos.-Y entro al portal sin más demora.

El cruzar aquel portal fue como si hubieran entrado a un tobogán chueco, mientras que eran fuertemente sacudidos. Cuando terminaron de cruzarlo, terminaron cayendo al suelo. En lo que parecía ser el parque de Danville por fortuna no había nadie mirándolos en ese momento, se sacudieron el césped y se levantaron.

La imagen que tenían ante sus ojos era la de la misma Área Limítrofe de siempre, sin ningún daño o mal. Hasta parecía que todo lo que habían visto fue solo una pesadilla de la cual acaban de despertarse.

-Pero que… yo me esperaba que siendo este uno de los "mundos", de los Desenlaces Fatales, las cosas no estuvieran nada bien.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Si todo se ve normal.-Agrego Baljeet, al ver gente en el parque corriendo o leyendo su periódico en una banca.

-Que sus ojos mundanos no los engañen, con solo llegar aquí he podido sentir que una situación muy mala esta por desarrollarse, y ya pude detectar donde es, síganme mis aprendices el tiempo apremia.-Dijo Isaac quien desde que llegaron a ese Desenlace Fatal se había transformado a su forma de cuervo para detectar mejor el objetivo a cumplir.

Vanessa y Baljeet lo siguieron de inmediato, confiando en su palabra y listos para enfrentar los peligros y desafíos que se les pusieran enfrente.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Bueno aquí termina por ahora esta historia, no se pierdan la continuación y bien que les pareció, espero que no haber sido muy confuso en la parte de los "Desenlaces Fatales", si llegan a tener una duda, yo con gusto les responderé.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les brinde salud y bienestar a ustedes y a sus familias.**


	2. El primer Desenlace Fatal Parte 1

**Capítulo 2: El primer "Desenlace Fatal".**

**Parte 1: La ambición de Candace se cumple.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son una idea original ****de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a su mundo el planeta Magishaterra son una idea original mía.**

**Esta historia se desarrolla un tiempo después del fic: "La llegada del Viajero", si son nuevos lectores de mi fics les aconsejo que se lean primero La llegada del Viajero, para entender mejor la historia que a continuación narrare.**

**Y si son los lectores y amigo(a)s que ya han leído con anterioridad mis fics, pues solo digo que espero y les guste esta historia. **

**Y espero también sus críticas o apoyo para este fic, pues todo eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritor de fics.**

**Espero y les guste esta canción, que se me ocurrió poner para el comienzo de este capítulo.**

**Busque el opening de Digimon 02 en español latino y escúchenlo, deje también incluida la letra:**

**Volvemos a empezar la historia  
se escribira de nuevo  
a enorme velocidad lo se bien  
teñirse tu veras de rojo la tierra  
hasta su entrañas  
salvarla todos debemos con valor.**

Paraiso fue, debes conocer hoy  
llevamos adentro un heroe dormido  
!levantaloooo¡

Atravesemos con decición  
hasta un lejano confin  
dificil sera sin ceder  
mirando lejos sin desfallecer  
que los latidos del corazón  
quemen su pecho con ardor  
a aquel mañana que se olvido  
volvamos todos a recuperar  
en la batalla q va a iniciar.

* * *

Vanessa y Baljeet estuvieron corriendo un buen tramo de camino al seguir al Viajero Isaac en su forma de cuervo. Vieron que sus pasos los conducirían de nuevo a la casa de Phineas y Ferb.

-No lo entiendo si cuando atravesamos el portal en el árbol de la casa de Phineas y Ferb, porque no salimos en el mismo lugar en este mundo alterno, en vez de salir por la zona del parque de Danville.-Le comento Vanessa a Baljeet lo raro de esa situación.

-Y me lo preguntas a mí, yo no fui el loco que escribió esta historia. Respondió Baljeet irónicamente.

Y los 2 alzaron sus hombros y enseñaron el frente de sus manos en señal de no comprender y siguieron su camino.

Cuando estaban por llegar a su destino, vieron a Isaac en su forma de cuervo parado en la cerca de aquella casa, este les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

-Es aquí donde se desarrollara esa mala situación que echara a perder el futuro de este mundo, maestro Isaac.-Pregunto Baljeet.

-Así es joven Baljeet, pero no debemos por ahora interferir, debemos permitir que todo siga su curso y esperar el momento indicado para poder actuar, sean pacientes y confíen en mí es lo que pido.-Respondió el Viajero Isaac.

Vanessa y Baljeet asintieron.

-Ahora pongamos atención en los eventos.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

Los Vanessa y Baljeet se asomaron por encima de la cerca teniendo cuidado de que no los vieran y por su parte Isaac, se metió entre las ramas del árbol de la casa de Phineas y Ferb para también mirar sin ser visto.

Lo que ellos 3 tenían ante sus ojos era otra de las maravillas de la invención de aquellos dos niños, era una especie de gigantesco elevador de color blanco, Phineas y Ferb, estaban hasta la cima de aquel elevador gigante, afinando los últimos detalles de lo que parecía ser el auto de su madre y que ellos lo habían modificado para que volara.

Phineas le comentaba que ese sería el "Auto volador del futuro hoy" y también le preguntaba si había visto el último de los tornillos, Phineas termino diciendo que ojala y no fuera muy importante el que hiciera falta aquel último tornillo.

Mientras tanto Candace estaba como siempre observando lo que hacía sus hermanos, Isaac pudo escuchar como decía que estaban en serios problemas y también:

-Oh fuerza misteriosa que todo te lo llevas antes de que mamá lo vea, ¡Ya basta!-Termino diciendo Candace y bajo corriendo a gran velocidad de su cuarto hasta salir de su casa, ya que su madre al parecer había llegado a casa.

El Viajero salió volando del árbol y siguió los pasos de la adolescente semineurotica.

Su madre llegaba en esos momentos de pescar con su amiga Vivian, la madre de Isabella. Al parecer había tenido suerte pues traía un pez de tamaño mediano en su caña de pescar, ella se despidió de su amiga y le dijo que la vería otro día para labrar un tótem.

Candace sin perder un segundo tomo a su madre del hombro jalándola y diciéndole que viniera a ver lo que sus hermanos habían hecho.

-Oh aquí está el comité de bienvenida.-Dijo Linda sarcástica.

-No es momento para sarcasmos, ven conmigo enseguida.-Respondió Candace fastidiada y llevo a su madre hasta al patio.

El Viajero se poso en el techo de la casa, les hizo una seña a sus aprendices para que no se movieran de sus posiciones y siguieran observando.

Antes de que Linda Flynn la madre de los chicos pudiera ver lo que sus hijos habían hecho, le dijo a Candace lo siguiente, mientras que esta le seguía empujando para que vieran lo que ellos habían hecho.

-Candace acaso no te cansas de la misma rutina de todos los días.-

Candace bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-Tienes razón siempre es lo mismo yo te traigo para que veas lo que ellos hicieron entonces tu volteas y dices…-

-Lo veo.-Dijo Linda atónita.

-Lo ves… espera que dijiste.-Respondió Candace entusiasmada.

Pero en ese momento la alegría de Candace fue mayor ya que, Phineas y Ferb pasaron volando por encima de Candace y su madre.

-Hola mamá.-Dijo Phineas antes de que él y Ferb llegaran de nueva cuenta a la cima de aquel elevador.

-Uh los vio en su auto.-Dijo Candace con alegría maliciosa.

En ese momento a Linda Flynn le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo y dirigiéndose a los chicos dijo:

-¡Phineas y Ferb, bajen en este instante!-

Phineas y Ferb bajaron enseguida por el gigantesco elevador y llegaron hasta ella.

-Oh ahí estas Perry.-Dijo el pelirrojo, pues Perry había regresado de alguna de sus misiones.

-Hola mamá, te gusta es el "Auto del futuro hoy".-

-Pero como se les ha ocurrido hacer algo tan peligroso, pudieron haberse lastimado.-Dijo su mamá muy enojada.

-No hay problema, Ferb y yo hicimos nuestros cascos.-Respondió Phineas mientras que él y Ferb se quitaba unos muy curiosos y creativos cascos que tenían la misma forma de sus cabezas con todo y pelo, haciendo que pareciera que no llevaran ningún casco puesto a simple vista.

-Y además quien les dio permiso para hacerle eso a mi auto.-Dijo Linda todavía enojada.

-Aquí tenemos los permisos, mamá.-Dijo Phineas mostrándole unos papeles todos en regla para construir lo que ellos habían hecho ese día.

-No, yo me refiero a mí permiso.-Dijo su madre todavía más molesta.

-Pero si hoy en la mañana te pregunte si podíamos modificar el auto.-Respondió Phineas.

-Sí, pero yo creí que se referían a su auto de juguete no al mío.-Dijo su madre mostrando un auto de control remoto.

-Pero si hacemos esta clase de cosas todos los días.-Dijo Phineas un tanto confundido por la reacción de su madre pues era algo que no se esperaba, él creyó que le gustaría.

-Queeee…-Dijo Linda atónita.

-Ves te lo dije.-Dijo Candace en tono triunfante.

Y en ese momento Linda Flynn recordó todo lo que Candace le había dicho sobre sus hijos y que ella jamás le creyó o que pensó era meras exageraciones.

-Phineas y Ferb construyeron una montaña rusa, pusieron mi cara en el monte Rushmore, hicieron una playa en el jardín, participan en una carrera, reunirán a la banda, organizan una pelea, traen ganado, hacen una máquina de helados, etc, etc….- Todo eso resonando como un eco profundo con la voz de su hija Candace a través de su mente.

Linda Flynn en ese momento, soltó unas lágrimas al saber que nunca le había hecho caso a su hija y que esta siempre le dijo la verdad.

-Oh Candace eres la mejor hija que una madre pudiera tener.-

-Síii, al fin te das cuenta.-Dijo Candace triunfante.

Y para empeorar la situación de nuestros hermanos favoritos, llego en ese momento su padre.

-Hola chicos, vaya es un elevador gigante.-Dijo el hombre de lentes a su esposa sorprendido.

-Tú sabías algo de esto.-Dijo su esposa enojada.

-Eh…no, no.-Dijo su esposo algo nervioso y evasivo.

-Ahora papá también lo vio.-Dijo Candace todavía más emocionada.

Y luego añadió:

-Que les van a hacer, sin televisión por un mes, que sean mis esclavos por un año, confiscaran sus herramientas, o ya sé, les quitaran su lugar en el consejo de la ciudad. Sugirió la pelirroja.

-Tienen un lugar en el consejo.-Dijeron sus padres al unísono y sorprendidos.

-A veces solo nos turnamos.-Respondió Phineas.

-Bueno al menos no se lastimaron, pero Candace tiene razón, debemos castigarlos.-Dijo Lawrence.

-Vaya aquí está el tornillo que faltaba, espero y no sea muy importante.-Dijo Phineas recogiendo un tornillo del suelo.

Mas en ese momento una especie de crujido se oyó del gran elevador y este en cuestión de segundos se colapso contra la casa, demoliendo y aplastando un cuarto de ella, el Viajero Isaac salió volando de ahí justo a tiempo y se coloco cerca de Vanessa y Baljeet que veía esa escena sin saber que decir, pues vaya que sus amigos estaban en grandes problemas.

Phineas y Ferb eran observados por sus padres muy enojados y Candace sonreía de oreja a oreja. (Quien no quisiera una hermana como esa, verdad y por si no lo han notado estoy siendo muy sarcástico XD).

Ahora la escena cambia, a un autobús en el cual se ve que están subidos Phineas y Ferb y tiene inscrito: "Penitenciaria Estatal"

Mas ese autobús parte y se ve que en realidad están en un autobús que dice: "Reformatorio Juvenil".

-Oh no Phineas y Ferb van a un reformatorio.-Dijo Baljeet alarmado.

-Y al parecer tú también.-Dijo Isaac quien había vuelto a su forma original.

-Queee…-Dijo Baljeet sorprendido.

-Bueno no tú precisamente, sino tu otro yo en este mundo alterno.-Dijo Isaac mientras señalaba a ese otro Baljeet subido en aquel autobús junto a Phineas y Ferb.

-Que habré hecho, dijo que habrá hecho mi otro yo.-Dijo Baljeet.

-Eso nos encargaremos de averiguar después muchacho.-Respondió Isaac.

Mientras tanto veía como un tipo con apariencia militar les entregaba un folleto a los padres de Phineas y Ferb y les decía algo sobre el lugar que el manejaba, el campamento reformatorio "Sin sonrisas".

Luego de ellos sus padres se despidieron de los chicos, diciéndoles que los quería, que esto era por su bien y que lo verían al final del verano cuando se graduaran de aquel reformatorio.

-Así que ahí tienen planeado llevarlos, bien este es lo que hare ahora mismo.-Y sin decir más, Isaac entro de inmediato a la casa Flynn-Fletcher, y uso su magia sobre todos los espejos que había en aquella casa.

Una vez cumplida aquella tarea, volvió con sus aprendices.

-Y que es lo que ha hecho maestro Isaac.-Preguntó Vanessa.

-He usado mi magia en los espejos de la casa para que así podamos ver lo que acontece en estos días, tal como si fueran cámaras ocultas.-Respondió Isaac.

-Suena bien.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Y me he perdido de algo de interés.-Pregunto el Viajero de mundos.

-No gran cosa el autobús ha partido con Phineas, Ferb y mí otro yo y Candace daba brincos de alegría y decía algo como que al fin podía hacer lo que quería, ahora que había logrado atrapar a sus hermanos, y luego se iba a no sé donde.-

-Uhmmm, ya veo.-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra, pues no sabía que decir por la reacción de la pelirroja loquita.

Los 3 vieron como los padres de los chicos entraban de vuelta en su casa.

-Bien solo me falta una cosa, hacerme con la información de aquel folleto para saber dónde queda ese dichoso lugar, esperen aquí, mis aprendices.-Dijo Isaac para luego transformarse en su forma etérea.

Entro nuevamente en la casa de Phineas y Ferb, espero hasta el momento en que los padres de los chicos, se fueran a otro lugar, precisamente a hablar por teléfono para que alguien removiera el elevador gigante caído y los escombros.

Viendo que dejaron el folleto en la sala, Isaac aprovecho el momento justo, para sacar su "Biblioteca Portátil" y copiar toda la información de aquel folleto. No tardo mas que unos pocos segundo y tras terminar su labor se reapareció con Vanessa y Baljeet.

-Ya tengo la ubicación, es en las afueras de Danville.-Y sin decir más abrió un portal.

-Adelante crucémoslo.-Y así lo hicieron el ser de la raza Sombra y sus aprendices del linaje de Adán y de Eva.

Tras atravesar el portal salieron a un lugar en cuyo cielo se veía grandes nubes negras, atrás de ellos un gran y profundo bosque y enfrente suyo estaba el dichoso reformatorio "Sin sonrisas".

-Algo me dice que así no venía en el folleto.-Dijo Vanessa irónicamente.

-Nunca es como viene en el folleto, créeme.-Respondió Baljeet.

Pues aquel lugar semejaba mas una penitenciaría de alta seguridad, con todo y sus clásicas torres de vigilancia, altos muros y cerca electrificada en la parte alta.

-Tenga por seguro mis aprendices que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, es apenas y el principio de todo el mal que tiene este "Desenlace Fatal".-Termino diciendo Isaac, mientras observaba detalladamente aquel lugar.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**


	3. El primer Desenlace Fatal Parte 2

**Capítulo 3. El Primer Desenlace Fatal.**

**Parte 2: Mas entrenamiento y viendo a través del espejo.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son una idea original ****de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a su mundo el planeta Magishaterra son una idea original mía.**

**Esta historia se desarrolla un tiempo después del fic: "La llegada del Viajero", si son nuevos lectores de mi fics les aconsejo que se lean primero La llegada del Viajero, para entender mejor la historia que a continuación narrare.**

**Y si son los lectores y amigo(a)s que ya han leído con anterioridad mis fics, pues solo digo que espero y les guste esta historia. **

**Y espero también sus críticas o apoyo para este fic, pues todo eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritor de fics.**

**Busque y escuchen el opening de Digimon 02 en español latino, deje también incluida la letra:**

**Volvemos a empezar la historia  
se escribira de nuevo  
a enorme velocidad lo se bien  
teñirse tu veras de rojo la tierra  
hasta su entrañas  
salvarla todos debemos con valor.**

**Paraíso**** fue, debes conocer hoy**  
**llevamos adentro un heroe dormido**  
**levantaloooo**

**Atravesemos con decisión**  
**hasta un lejano confín**  
**dificil sera sin ceder**  
**mirando lejos sin desfallecer**  
**que los latidos del corazón**  
**quemen su pecho con ardor**  
**a aquel mañana que se olvido**  
**volvamos todos a recuperar**  
**en la batalla que va a iniciar.**

* * *

Mientras que Vanessa, Baljeet y el Viajero Isaac, observaban con detenimiento, aquel dichoso reformatorio, no tardaron en oír a lo lejos un autobús, el mismo que habían visto aquella tarde, se ocultaron rápidamente entre unos árboles y vieron como sus amigos entraban a aquel sombrío lugar.

-Bien y ahora que hacemos.-Preguntó Vanessa.

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí, es seguro que mi conjuro de "espejos vigilantes", también nos será útil.-Y diciendo esto, Isaac tomo su forma etérea y se adentro en aquel lugar.

Estando de "incognito" en aquel sitio, pudo ver como los chicos comenzaban a ser rapados, en eso pudo ver que el otro Baljeet ya se había rasurado por completo la cabeza porque según él ya no podía esperar y agregando que desde ahora lo llamaran "Calvojeet".

-Vaya y yo que creía que el chico no podía ser más raro, pero bueno debo tomar en cuenta que ese es su otra versión.-Pensó Isaac y luego siguió encantando todos los espejos del reformatorio.

Tras terminar su labor volvió con sus aprendices y les dijo que desde ahora acamparían en el bosque cercano. Y desde ahí vigilarían lo que pasara en los dos lugares de importancia en aquella situación, la casa Flynn-Fletcher y el reformatorio "Sin sonrisas".

Mientras se internaban en aquel profundo bosque, Baljeet comento lo siguiente:

-Es extraño pero el cielo aquí ya no está nublado y oscuro como en el reformatorio y eso que apenas llevamos unos metros lejos de ahí.-

-Si yo también pude notar eso, creí que ya era muy tarde, pero al parecer no pasa de las 2:00pm.-Respondió Vanessa.

-Ya decía que mi instinto no se equivocaba al pensar que aquel lugar emite una esencia muy negativa.-Agrego Isaac.

-Ni que lo diga, se me enchinaba la piel con solo estar viendo aquel reformatorio por unos pocos segundos.-Dijo Baljeet.

El resto del camino el grupo estuvo sin decir nada, hasta llegar a un bonito claro del bosque y el cual tenía a un par de metros un río de aguas cristalinas.

-Bien este es un buen lugar.-Y diciendo esto el ser de la raza Sombra saco su tienda de campaña y la armo en el acto.

Estando ahí el Viajero Isaac les dijo que ese era un buen momento para seguir con su entrenamiento, pues de hecho no hacía más que unas cuantas horas que habían llegado a aquel "mundo", desde los oscuros eventos que se suscitaron aquel mismo día.

-Bien como ya han empezado a dominar una técnica del tipo luz es momento de que les enseñe una de la oscuridad.-Dijo Isaac a sus aprendices.

Vanessa sonrío y Baljeet trago saliva, al escuchar eso.

-Para esta técnica necesito que primero concentren su energía negativa, entendido.-Dijo el ser con máscara de médico del Renacimiento.

Vanessa y Baljeet concentraron todo su poder oscuro.

Isaac nuevamente creo con su poder mágico, blancos para ellos con forma de muñecos, con tan solo ramas y hojas secas.

-Muy bien ahora digan "_Cadenas Malditas_".-

-_Cadenas Malditas.-_Dijeron al unísono.

Y entonces unas cadenas negras y que en algunas partes estaban encendidas al rojo vivo y que increíblemente hacían un ruido de silbido como de unas serpientes, se lanzaron contra sus blancos elegidos y los amarraron con gran fuerza.

Vanessa y Baljeet estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían logrado.

-Ahora no pierdan la concentración, este hechizo es muy útil para capturar a un enemigo y hacerle daño mientras que está amarrado, para quitar las cadenas basta con desearlo y si lo que quieren es hacerle un gran daño que tengan por seguro que acabara con él, tienen cerrar sus manos y pensar que lo estrujan.

Así lo hicieron sus aprendices para ver el dichoso efecto, y vaya que fue devastador pues los blancos quedaron hechos pedazos y luego las cadenas se desvanecieron entre sombras y chispas de fuego.

-Es algo macabro no creen.-Dijo Baljeet.

-Yo diría cool.-Respondió Vanessa.

-Bien ahora les enseñare el hechizo que es contraparte de este, concentrad su energía positiva ahora y cuando estén listos digan "Cadenas de Justicia" y suéltenlas sobre sus blancos elegidos.-Ordeno Isaac.

-_Cadenas de Justicia.-_Se oyó de sus aprendices.

Unas hermosas cadenas blancas y brillantes salieron de sus manos y amarraron a sus blancos.

-Este hechizo también captura a sus oponentes, y si son seres de la oscuridad estas cadenas les causan un grave daño, como si les quemaran. Además de ir drenando energía del enemigo y transmitirla a su convocador.

Así estuvieron practicando una y otra vez con aquellos nuevos hechizos por poco más de dos horas, así como volver a practicar con los que ya habían aprendido anteriormente.

-Ahora la siguiente lección será aprender a curar.-Dijo Isaac.

Para ello deben concentrar su energía de luz y entonces hacer que fluya en la parte herida ya sea en ustedes o en sus compañeros que deseen curar, como aquí no hay ningún herido, podrán ver como su magia curativa actúa en aquel árbol marchito.-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra apuntando a un árbol cercano.

-Ahora toquen con sus manos ese árbol y dejen que su magia de luz fluya en el árbol y tengan el firme deseo de que se cure, imaginen que reverdece y que vuelve a estar tan sano como el resto de los arboles de este sitio.-

Y así los aprendices comenzaron su labor y vieron como poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro a aquel árbol le volvían a salir retoños, estos se convertían en hojas y toda la vitalidad perdida volvía poco a poco, varios minutos después soltaron sus manos de aquel árbol algo cansados pues requirió mucha de su energía espiritual llevar a cabo esa curación.

-Bien hecho aprendices, con la práctica lograran hacerlo cada vez más rápido y sin agotarse tanto. Y dependiendo de cuan fuertes se hagan sus espíritus, así de poderosos serán también sus hechizos.-

-Por hoy, el entrenamiento en cuanto a hechizos ha concluido, ahora es momento de entrenarlos un poco en exploración y supervivencia, pues debemos de buscar comida.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral.

De ese modo Isaac les enseño que a buscar y reconocer hongos comestibles como trufas que crecen en debajo de las raíces de los arboles, y otras clases de hongos también. Instruyo a sus aprendices en que bayas son comestibles y cuales venenosas, a encontrar también nueces, bellotas y raíces comestibles que sabiéndolas cocinar tenían muy buen sabor, aprendieron que se podían encontrar fuentes de agua detectando descensos de temperatura en una zona así como musgo creciendo en rocas.

Les enseño a encender el fuego con una clase especial de rocas conocidas como pedernales y también como hacerlo con magia. Lógicamente esto último era más sencillo que con las piedras.

También les mostró como pescar fácilmente con magia, bastaba con enfocar a los peces y luego "jalarlos" con sus artefactos mágicos hasta una canasta que él había dispuesto para tal uso. Con todo esto se habían hecho de buenas y sabrosas provisiones. Isaac fue guardando todo esto en su mochila de Viajero, a excepción del pescado que dejo que Vanessa y Baljeet lo trajeran en la canasta, para que el olor no fuera a mezclarse con las otras vituallas.

Todo esto lo llevaron a la "tienda de campaña" del Viajero Isaac, que como mencione anteriormente estaba amplificada mágicamente por dentro, para que su todo su hogar pudiera caber ahí.

Una vez llevadas aquellas viandas, el Viajero Isaac les enseño también como cocinarlas y sazonarlas.

-Sé que esto no tiene que ver con el combate, pero créanme cuando les digo que estas habilidades también les serán útiles mis aprendices, no nos vamos a encontrar restaurantes en cada tramo del camino, verdad.-Afirmo Isaac.

Vanessa y Baljeet les pareció gracioso el comentario de su maestro y rieron un poco.

La cena consistió en pan del mundo de Isaac una ensalada, hecha con verduras que Isaac guardo desde hace un tiempo en una especie de bodega fría gracias a la magia, peces asados y setas y de postre un pay de nueces. Cenaron con gran gusto y apetito.

Caía ya la noche en aquel mundo.

Cuando hubieron terminado su cena el Viajero Isaac condujo a Vanessa y a Baljeet a la sala, se colocaron en el sillón de en medio viendo de frente a una chimenea, arriba de ella estaba puesto un gran espejo de cristal, con marco de madera.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que echemos un vistazo, a lo que ha pasado en el hogar de Phineas y Ferb, así como lo que ellos han pasado al estar en ese lugar, mis aprendices.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral y se dirigió a aquel espejo.

-Basta solo con tocar el espejo con su mano y desear que les muestre lo que ustedes quieren ver, aunque claro solo les enseñara los lugares en donde se haya usado el conjuro de los "espejos vigilantes".-

-Creo que hay que ver primero, que es lo que ha pasado en el hogar de Phineas y Ferb.-

En ese momento el Viajero Isaac toco con sus manos el espejo y las imágenes comenzaron a vislumbrarse.

Pudieron observar que ahora Candace no se encontraba ahí, pues como ahora ya habían cumplido su objetivo de atrapar a sus hermanos, era seguro que estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. Pero pudieron observar algo que era lógico que pasara, ver a Isabella triste y enojada al estar hablando con la señora Linda Flynn, por haber enviado a Phineas y Ferb a un reformatorio. (Pero en especial a Phineas como de seguro supondrán mis lectores.)

Vieron como se alejaba decepcionada por aquella decisión de la madre de los chicos y como la pobre niña salía llorando de ahí y se dirigía al patio de aquella casa y observaba el árbol donde la persona que ella tanto apreciaba ahora no estaba más sentada en aquel árbol junto a su medio hermano y su ornitorrinco, planeando que nuevo y genial proyecto hacer para ese día.

Antes de irse ella grito: ¡Te detesto Candace cómo pudiste hacer esto a tus hermanos, después de todo lo que han hecho por ti!

Y siguió llorando desconsolada mientras caminaba a su hogar.

-Eso no se ve nada bien.-Comento Baljeet.

-Y es peor de lo que piensas, mira lo que sucede ahora.-Respondió Isaac y apuntaba a aquella imagen.

Pues en ese momento una extraña energía negra como una especie de vapor emanaba de Isabella y también de la casa Flynn-Fletcher y se iba al cielo rápidamente.

-Pero que ha sido eso.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Digamos que es un aperitivo que este "Desenlace Fatal" ha empezado a generar para el Ente del Caos y ha sido ocasionado por todo lo negativo que está aconteciendo.

Siguieron observando pero ya no sucedió nada más interesante en el hogar de sus amigos, solo vieron que después de un rato Candace llegaba de una cita con Jeremy y comentaba lo bien que la había pasado, y luego ver como pasaban a cenar ella y sus padres, aunque pudieron notar como la señora Linda Flynn se le veía algo triste pues era seguro que extrañaba a sus hijos, y lo mismo le pasaba a su esposo.

Candace estaba por ahora demasiado ensimismada en su "triunfo" como para poder notar aquello.

Después de aquello el Viajero decidió que era momento de mostrarles que había pasado con Phineas y Ferb en aquel Reformatorio.

Pudieron contemplar como los chicos eran rapados, momento que ya había visto Isaac cuando puso su conjuro en aquel lugar.

-Vaya y creer que ese pude haber sido yo, vaya pues no me veo tan mal sin pelo, pero prefiero mi estilo.-Comentó Baljeet tras ver ese curioso acontecimiento.

Vieron como aquel sujeto de apariencia militar les daba su "discurso de motivación" a los chicos, una tontería sobre que por usar su creatividad habían puesto en peligro sus vidas y que ahora sus padres querían que se corrigieran.

Vanessa y Baljeet vieron que su maestro apretaba sus puños con fuerza al oír aquello.

También vieron como Phineas y Ferb usaban su creatividad para hacer que sus camas fueran giratorias como una ruleta rusa y como eran amonestados por aquel sujeto y enviados por usar su creatividad e ingenio a lavar los baños. Mas eso no lograba quebrar sus espiritus libres pues estando ahí y con los instrumentos de limpieza comenzaba a hacer una melodía musical algo parecido al Funk o al Jazz, mas nuevamente su ingenio era reprimido por el cruel tipo que mandaba en ese lugar.

Luego de terminar aquella ardua tarea veían como eran enviados a dormir.

Y nuevamente y en ese momento de Phineas, Ferb y del resto de los desafortunados chicos que se encontraba en aquel miserable lugar, comenzaba a emanar de nueva cuenta aquella especie de vapor de energía negra y ascendía, hasta perderse de vista.

-Acaso no podemos actuar ya.-Pregunto Baljeet

-Lamentablemente eso no será posible hasta que lo peor suceda, hasta que todo llegue a un punto muy crítico es cuando debemos actuar y de ese modo podremos reparar este "Desenlace Fatal"-

-Pues así es como lo indica, lo que investigo mi "Biblioteca Portátil", se que todo esto se ve muy mal y empeorara ténganlo por seguro, pero vuelvo a insistir en que todo debe seguir su curso, pues solo así podremos lograr nuestro objetivo de acabar con estos "Desenlaces Fatales" y reparar el daño que el "Ente del Caos", hizo en su mundo.-

-Debemos seguir firmes y no perder la esperanza mis aprendices, debemos ser fuertes por los demás, por sus padres, por sus amigos, por su mundo.-

-Seguiré entrenándolos tanto como sea posible para que juntos le hagamos frente a cualquier adversidad, y tengamos éxito en esta difícil encomienda.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

Vanessa y Baljeet asintieron con ánimo reflejado en sus rostros.

-Muy bien creo que hoy ha sido un largo día y merecen descansar, síganme.-Dijo el ser de voz sepulcral.

El Viajero Isaac dispuso una habitación para cada uno de sus aprendices, ambas cerca del estudio y el baño de aquella casa.

La habitación de su maestro estaba en la otra esquina.

-Buenas noches hijos de Adán y Eva, les deseo que el Creador les brinde el descanso que necesitan y sueños que reconforten sus espíritus.-Dijo Isaac.

-Buenas noches también para usted.-Dijo Baljeet.

-Buenas noches y gracias por todo, maestro Isaac.-Dijo Vanessa.

Y así el Viajero Isaac y sus aprendices descansaron por aquella noche de la larga travesía que tenían por delante.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Phineas y Ferb, más específicamente en el cuarto de su hermana Candace…**

Todo parecía normal la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida, entonces se mueve un poco para darse la vuelta y en ese momento y sin saber de dónde hay alguien en su cuarto, no se puede saber bien de quién se trata pues todo está muy oscuro, solo se puede ver que es una silueta femenina. Esta "persona" se acerca a Candace y acaricia su cabeza suavemente para no despertarla y dice con una voz seductora:

-Bien hecho pequeña ingenua, gracias a ti todo está marchando como debe ser, mi maestro estará feliz con los bocadillos que le he enviado y de seguro me recompensara.-

-Para ti reconocimiento y poder, para el mundo destrucción y desolación.-Termino diciendo e hizo una risita por lo bajo y desapareció de súbito así como lo había hecho al venir.

Como había dicho el Viajero Isaac las cosas estaban por empeorar, mas no se imaginaba realmente cuanto.

Continuara…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**


	4. El primer Desenlace Fatal Parte 3

**Capítulo 4. El Primer Desenlace Fatal.**

**Parte 3: La decisión de Candace.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son una idea original ****de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a su mundo el planeta Magishaterra son una idea original mía.**

**Esta historia se desarrolla un tiempo después del fic: "La llegada del Viajero", si son nuevos lectores de mi fics les aconsejo que se lean primero La llegada del Viajero, para entender mejor la historia que a continuación narrare.**

**Y si son los lectores y amigo(a)s que ya han leído con anterioridad mis fics, pues solo digo que espero y les guste esta historia. **

**Y espero también sus críticas o apoyo para este fic, pues todo eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritor de fics.**

**Todo lo referente a Digimon le pertenece a Toei Animation.**

**Busque y escuchen el opening de Digimon 02 en español latino, deje también incluida la letra:**

**Volvemos a empezar la historia****  
****se escribirá de nuevo,****  
****a enorme velocidad lo sé bien,****  
****teñirse tu veras de rojo la tierra****  
****hasta su entrañas.**

**Salvarla todos debemos con valor.****Paraíso fue, debes conocer hoy,****  
****llevamos adentro un héroe dormido****  
****levantaloooo. **

**Atravesemos con decisión****  
****hasta un lejano confín.**

**Difícil será sin ceder****  
****mirando lejos sin desfallecer.****  
****Que los latidos del corazón****  
****quemen su pecho con ardor****  
****a aquel mañana que se olvido****  
****volvamos todos a recuperar.****  
****En la batalla q va a iniciar.**

* * *

Los días pasaron y tanto Vanessa como Baljeet progresaban sin falla en su entrenamiento, fortaleciéndose y mejorando las técnicas que su maestro, el Viajero Isaac les había enseñado hasta ahora. Seguían también viendo lo que pasaba con sus amigos en aquel reformatorio y con la familia de ellos, mas ahora no solos los veían en la noche, pues el Viajero Isaac pensó que sería prudente que vieran más seguido aquellas visiones, de los "Espejos Vigilantes" cada vez que pudiera durante el día. Pues en cualquier momento podría llegar la oportunidad de actuar que habían estado esperando.

Para ello el Viajero en medio de los entrenamientos de sus aprendices, se daba sus rondas en el espejo mágico y en caso de que sucediera algo relevante, les informaba de inmediato a sus aprendices para verlo.

A través de las visiones de sus espejos mágicos vieron aquellos días como sus amigos Phineas y Ferb seguían atrapados en aquel reformatorio y veían con pesar lo que acontecía ahí, como su espíritu era quebrado y su creatividad les era completamente reprimida por aquel cruel hombre que era el que daba las órdenes en aquel lugar. Y si llegaban a intentar usar el don de su creatividad e inventiva era castigados poniéndolos en una especie de celdas de castigo que estaban afuera de la prisión de modo que el sol abrasador los sofocara, como si no fuera suficiente aquel confinamiento parecido mas a una jaula.

**Ahora busquen y vean el video musical "Mis cadenas son" de Phineas y Ferb:**

**Hoy todo mi mundo es tan infeliz**  
**no eh visto el sol desde aquel**  
**día gris**  
**el jefe dice que no hay salida**  
**y aquí de la raya no puedo pasar.**

**Mis cadenas son**  
**y me quieren hundir**  
**mis cadenas son**  
**óyelas crujir.**  
**Mis cadenas son**  
**oigan mi canción**  
**le dicen inmoral a la imaginaciooon.**

**(Un vaso de agua jefe).**  
**El día en que llegue**  
**mi mente se apago**  
**a cada idea siempre dicen "no"**  
**quiero ser creativo y es indiferente**  
**el jefe quiere destruir mi mente.**

**Mis cadenas son**  
**no podre volar**  
**mis cadenas son**  
**sin escapar**  
**mis cadenas son**  
**oigan mi canción**  
**le dicen inmoral a la imaginacion**  
**no nos dejan bailar**  
**a este sol**  
**pues le dicen inmoral a la imaginacioooon.**

Entre todo aquello vieron una escena en la cual Phineas, Ferb y el Baljeet de aquel mundo eran puestos a ver una película de manera obligada, pues las sillas en las que estaban, los tenían sujetos de cabeza a pies y por si fuera poco los parpados les eran sostenidos por unos instrumentos parecidos a ganchos para que así no pudieran cerrar los ojos en ningún momento.

Se veían escenas de construcciones a la vez que una voz femenina decía las siguientes frases, que eran parte de aquel enfermizo condicionamiento al que eran sometidos en ese lugar:

"Los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas".

"La construcción a edad temprana es riesgosa e innecesaria".

"La creatividad es imitable y peligrosa".

"Usar su imaginación no es correcto".

En todo eso también vieron muy extrañados como el Baljeet de ese Desenlace Fatal, veía con gusto la película, hasta comía palomitas de maíz y decía:

-Esto es mejor que el libro.-

El Baljeet original se dio una palmada en la cara en señal de pena ajena.

-Asquerosas mentiras, no son más que eso, como se atreven a atentar de ese manera en contra de algo tan bueno como la creatividad y la imaginación individual, lo que hacen en ese maldito lugar va en contra del libre albedrío.-Decía Isaac furioso y apretando los puños.

Luego la escena empeoro ya que ahora Phineas y Ferb estaban delante de una mesa en la cual había varias herramientas, Phineas al ver aquello dijo emocionado y con su habitual ánimo:

-Oye Ferb ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.-

Pero en ese momento y antes de que siquiera sus manos pudiera tocar alguna de las herramientas un gran chorro de agua lo embistió a él y a su medio hermano.

-No.-Dijo con voz dura el dueño de aquel reformatorio, mientras estaba subido en una gran máquina que disparaba una buena cantidad de agua a presión como parte del "tratamiento" que usaba para quitarles su deseo creativo.

-Miserable bastardo.-Dijo Tragedia al ver esto desde su espejo.

Nuevamente Phineas y Ferb trataron de alcanzar sus herramientas a la vez que el pelirrojo volvía a intentar decir su frase:

-Oye Ferb ya sé lo que vamos a hacer…-

Pero nuevamente eran interrumpidos y refrenados en su intento por otro chorro de agua a presión.

-Oye Ferb…-

Y de inmediato otro impacto de agua volvía a interrumpirles bruscamente.

-ya se…-

Y otra vez volvía a pasar lo mismo.

-lo que…-

Y otra vez otra descarga de agua.

-vamos a hacer…-

Y otra vez otra descarga de agua.

-hoy…-

Y otra vez.

-Oye Ferb…-

Y de nuevo lo mismo.

-Oye Fer...Fer...eeerrreree.-Termino diciendo el pobre de Phineas que ahora estaba temblando de miedo y desistió de querer tocar aquellas herramientas al igual que su hermano.-

Viendo que aquel "tratamiento" funcionaba el sujeto de apariencia militar dijo en tono triunfante:

-Por fin, por fin los he doblegado.-

-Está seguro de que no deberíamos intervenir ya.-Decía Vanessa tras ver esto a Isaac.

-Aunque yo también lo deseo, todavía no mi estimada muchacha, falta tiempo todavía pero por fortuna ya es poco, confíen en mí, se que las cosas se ven mal, pero lamentablemente todavía no llegamos al punto más crítico de este Desenlace Fatal, me lo dicen mis formas tótem, se que nos es fácil ver a sus amigos así y para mí tampoco créanme, pero pueden confiar en que llegado el momento, actuaremos y acabaremos con este Desenlace Fatal librándolos así de este tormento.-Termino diciendo el Viajero.

Y los dos jóvenes confiaron en su palabra.

También observaban lo que sucedía en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, a los padres de los chicos se les veía tristes, además en sus mentes surgía la duda si había hecho lo correcto al haber enviado a sus hijos a aquel dichoso reformatorio. Y en cuanto a Candace bueno sobra decir que seguía dándose la gran vida, había hecho tantas cosas ahora que sus hermanos ya no estaban, había montado a caballo, ido con sus amigos a la playa, hasta ganar el primer lugar en un concurso de baile con Jeremy.

Volvieron a pasar otros días y en uno de ellos el Viajero y sus aprendices pudieron ver que el momento de actuar estaba próximo. Pues viendo como siempre uno

Mas poco a poco un sentimiento en ella surgía, la nostalgia, pues empezó a extrañar a sus hermanos, pudo darse cuenta de ello muy bien, cuando un día viendo a través de la ventana los vio por unos segundos trabajando con sus herramientas en un nuevo proyecto, mas esta imagen se desvaneció al instante pues ella bien sabía era solo su imaginación. Sin darse cuenta y por estar distraída en aquellos pensamientos se tropezó.

-Auch… son las herramientas de Phineas y Ferb.-Dijo la pelirroja y se sentó en el sillón junto a su amiga Stacy.

-Oye no quieres ir a montar a caballo.-Le pregunto Stacy.

-Dejemos a los caballos en paz.-Respondió Candace algo fastidiada.

-Te pasa algo.-Le dijo la chica asiática a su amiga.

-Sabes ahora que Phineas y Ferb no están, he podido hacer todo lo que he querido, pero sabes ahora me doy cuenta de una parte de nuestra relación que nunca había visto.-Decía Candace triste.

**Ahora busquen y vean el vídeo musical "Hermanitos" de Phineas y Ferb. Muy recomendable y conmovedor.**

-Ah Stacy tu canción me está deprimiendo.-Dijo Candace, pues era Stacy quien había estado cantando aquella canción y quien sabe de dónde había sacado la guitarra con la que estaba tocando.

-Oye al fin tienes lo que siempre habías querido, háblame cuando lo superes.-Dijo Stacy molesta y se fue de ahí con todo y su guitarra.

A los pocos segundos llego Jeremy a casa de Candace.

-Oh Jeremy, como fue que entraste aquí.-Dijo algo sorprendida Candace.

-Hay un gran agujero en tu casa.-Respondió el rubio.

-Si es verdad.-Dijo Candace algo divertida.

Pues aunque el elevador gigante que sus hermanos había hecho fue removido así como los escombros, el gran hoyo hecho por aquel desastre y el cual se había llevado al menos un cuarto de la casa, no había sido reparado aún y podía verse con toda claridad el interior de aquel hogar, así como entrar en el sin ningún problema. Hasta una parte del cuarto de Phineas y Ferb que estaba en la parte de arriba era completamente visible de perfil.

-Sabes si mis hermanos estuvieran aquí ya habría reparado este desastre.-Dijo Candace un poco alegre y nostálgica a la vez.

-Ellos siempre me agradaron.-Dijo Jeremy de manera sincera.

Y por azares del destino en ese momento pasaban por la televisión una especie de reportaje donde se veía el reformatorio a donde sus hermanos había sido enviados el cual era presentado por un tal Morty Williams, el cual decía.

-Hoy en el segmento de Morty Williams: "Mi hijo es malo y quiero echarle la culpa a otros".-

-Donde visitaremos la escuela reformatoria más dura del país, donde los niños son vaciados de toda creatividad y ánimo y los obligan a pensar cuadrado.-Terminaba diciendo el presentador de aquel singular programa.

Candace pudo ver en aquella presentación a sus hermanos junto a otros niños y ver como estos eran tratados como prisioneros incluso en una de aquellas escenas pudo ver como sus hermanos era puestos de cabeza en un extraño aparato, con una especie de tapones, que al parecer les succionaban las ideas, por así decirlo.

-Ellos no merecen estar ahí.-Dijo Candace consternada.

-Jeremy ya sé que voy a hacer hoy, los voy a sacar.-

-Eso ya lo hiciste.-Respondió Jeremy.

-Los voy a sacar de ahí, de ahí.-Dijo Candace aclarando aquel asunto.

-Bien entonces yo te ayudare.-Dijo Jeremy decidido.

-Tú quieres ir conmigo, como en una cita.-Dijo Candace todavía más animada y con un toque coqueto.

-Bueno podría decirse como en una cita, llena de peligros y riesgos.-Dijo Jeremy irónicamente.

-Así que al fin te has decidido a hacer algo bueno, para variar, no es así Candace.-Dijo una voz conocida.

-Isabella.-Dijo Candace sorprendida.

Ahí estaba aquella niña de pelo negro y vestida con su uniforme de exploradora, parada cerca de la puerta que daba al patio con los brazos cruzados y recargada en la pared.

-Pues si vas a rescatar a Phineas y a Ferb necesitaras ayuda, chicas.-Termino diciendo y con ello llamo a sus demás amigas exploradoras las cuales en el acto se presentaron saliendo detrás de ella.

Viendo esto Candace dijo agradecida:

-Isabella no sabes cómo te agradezco…-

-Pa, pa, pap.-Dijo Isabella mientras hacía una seña con su mano, todo esto en señal de que se callara.

-Esto lo hago por Phineas y también por Ferb, no por ti, además tu y yo tendremos luego una charla.-Termino diciendo Isabella a la pelirroja dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo y desafío a la vez.

Era obvio que todavía no le perdonaba por lo que había hecho, pero si ayudarle le traía de vuelta a su amado y a su hermano el cual era un buen amigo, le ayudaría a Candace.

En otro lado de la Candace los padres de los chicos charlaban:

-Mira querida, llego un mensaje del consejo de la ciudad, quieren la opinión de Phineas y Ferb.-Dijo Lawrence a su esposa Linda.

-Sabes creo que fuimos muy duros con ellos, realmente pensaban que tenía permiso.-Decía su esposa.

-Si tienes razón…-Decía Lawrence su esposo pensativo.

-Pues entonces vayamos por ellos.-Termino diciendo muy decidido.

Su esposa Linda sonrío ante aquella respuesta, pues ambos era obvio que extrañaban a sus hijos y después de haberlo reflexionado en todos esos días, finalmente habían decidido traerlos a casa.

-He iremos por ellos en el "Auto volador del futuro hoy".-Dijo el hombre de lentes mientras se dirigían a la cochera.

Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cochera estaba vacía.

-Pero donde está el "Auto volador del futuro hoy".-Dijo Lawrence muy sorprendido.

Su respuesta fue dada de inmediato, pues sobre sus cabezas pasaba a gran velocidad el dichoso auto volador, y en el iban Candace, Jeremy, Isabella y su tropa de exploradoras, todos ellos decididos a sacar a Phineas y Ferb de aquel reformatorio.

Todo esto a la vez era observado en aquel momento por Isaac y sus aprendices Vanessa y Baljeet.

-Al parecer nuestro momento de actuar ha llegado ya, preparaos mis aprendices.-Dijo el ser de la raza Sombra.

-Pues en marcha.-Dijo Vanessa decidida.

-Dare lo mejor de mí.-Dijo Baljeet.

Y así el Viajero de mundos, la chica gótica y el niño hindú se encaminaron a su destino.

* * *

Infiltrarse en aquel reformatorio no iba a ser fácil, eso lo sabían Candace y el resto del grupo, para ello era necesario idear un buen plan. Poco antes de que Candace junto con Jeremy, Isabella y el resto de las chicas exploradoras, llegara a aquel lugar en el "Auto volador del futuro hoy", tuvieron que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso ya que el dichoso vehículo comenzó a fallar por razones desconocidas y terminaron estrellándose, aunque para fortuna de ellos sin ningún daño grave.

-Que fue lo que paso.- Preguntaron varias de las exploradoras.

-No lo sé, pero al menos no nos paso nada serio, será mejor que comencemos a caminar. Según el folleto que nos dieron, el reformatorio ya no queda muy lejos.-Dijo Candace.

Y efectivamente después de avanzar varios metros pudieron divisar a los lejos aquel lugar, Candace y Jeremy se encaminaron adelante del grupo, para pedirle al hombre que manejaba aquel lugar que le devolviera a sus hermanos, ella pensó que sería cosa fácil. Sin embargo una vez que toco las puertas de acero de aquel lugar que más asemejaba una prisión, el hombre de apariencia militar que manejaba aquel sitio, solo abrió una rejilla en la puerta que servía para ver el exterior.

-Hola soy Candace Flynn y he venido por mis hermanos.-Dijo la pelirroja a aquel tipo.

-Negativo, solo podrán llevárselos hasta su graduación al final del verano.-Termino diciendo aquel hombre con su acostumbrado tono militar y cerro la rejilla.

Tras ver esto Candace dijo:

-Muy bien hay que pasar al plan B.-

El siguiente plan de Candace fue basado en la guerra de Troya ya que ella y Jeremy se ocultaron en una figura de madera que le sería entregada a aquella especie de general, sargento, que se yo para que así pudieran infiltrarse y ya al anochecer saldrían de su escondite de madera y liberarían a los chicos. Este plan hubieran funcionado la primera vez de no haber sido porque quien sabe que se le metió a Candace en la cabeza que creyó que ocultarse en una figura de madera de ella y Jeremy sería bien recibida. Lógicamente este plan falló y aquel hombre solo les dijo:

-Les dije que no volvieran.-Dirigiéndose a las figuras de madera, pues aquellas eran idénticas a ellos.

Luego volvieron a intentarlo esta vez con una gran figura de madera con una forma más convincente la de aquel sujeto de porte militar. Esta figura les fascino y alago a aquel sujeto pero no la recibió porque según él ya tenía otras. Y si aunque suene muy raro realmente, el tenía muchas otras figuras suyas gigantes de madera, que ocupaban casi todo aquel patio, por lo cual dijo que lamentaba ya no recibirla, pues ya no tenía lugar. Candace y Jeremy aprovecharon ese momento para deslizarse a través de aquel gigante de madera y llegar hasta una parte del muro de aquel reformatorio con éxito. Sin embargo su alegría duro poco pues un mecanismo de defensa de aquel lugar se activo en el acto haciendo que se deslizaran por una rampa que los llevo directo a donde se tiraba la basura.

Por fortuna lo que llenaba casi todo aquel basurero era pelo de todos los chicos que entraron en ese horrible lugar y fueron rapados.

-Ahhhaggg… que asco.-Dijo Candace al ver en donde habían caído.

-Y que es esto.-Dijo al ver un montón de pelo negro.

Al parecer había encontrado lo que era el "pelo" de Baljeet que como pudo darse cuenta resulto ser en realidad una peluca que el usaba. Pues no estaba cortado y encima traía hasta sus instrucciones de lavado.

-Y ahora que haremos.-Le preguntó Jeremy a la pelirroja.

En ese momento vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser la casa rodante de nada más y nada menos que de Morty Williams el famoso presentador televisivo, el mismo que hace poco había hecho un reportaje de aquel miserable reformatorio.

-Jeremy tengo una idea.-Dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

El nuevo plan consistió en que Candace se haría pasar por Morty Williams y Jeremy como su camarógrafo, curiosamente la pelirroja solo se puso un peluquín negro, probablemente el mismo que le había pertenecido a Baljeet y un bigote falso, pero no se le ocurrió ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa y siguió con su blusa roja y su falda blanca.

Por lógica con un disfraz tan malo y obvio solo un grandísimo estúpido caería en semejante treta, por lo cual el dueño del reformatorio se creyó aquel engaño.

Cuando vio a aquel "Morti Williams" solo se le ocurrió preguntar:

-Oye no eres muy femenino para ser Morty Williams.-

-Oh ya sabe lo que dice, la cámara agrega masculinidad.-Dijo Candace tratando de hacer su voz lo mas masculina posible.

(En serio lo vuelvo a decir quien en su sano juicio, hubiera caído en un truco tan simple.)

"Morty Williams", le pidió a aquel hombre que les mostrara a los niños que él se había encargado de "arreglar".

Él dijo que les enseñaría sus mejores logros.

-Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher, dos niños con un gran espíritu libre, creatividad e imaginación… por fortuna llegamos a tiempo a ellos.-Decía semejante locura.

Y luego de esto hacía salir a Phineas y Ferb de unas celdas las cuales al abrirse sacaron una especie de vapor o humo, sus rostros ya no mostraban la alegría y el entusiasmo de antes, se los habían arrebatado, hasta Ferb se veía más serio que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible.

Candace se alegro mucho al ver de vuelta a sus hermanos y de inmediato se les acerco al oído y les dijo:

-A mi señal corran chichos…Ahora.-Dijo y en el acto ella y Jeremy se echaron a correr.

Pero menuda sorpresa sus hermanos no le había hecho caso y seguían parados en el mismo lugar con sus rostros indiferentes.

-Acaso ya se van.-Dijo el hombre de aspecto militar que por fortuna no se dio cuenta del intento de escape.

-Eh…este…-Candace estaba muy nerviosa y sin saber que decir, por fortuna algo se le ocurrió de repente.

-Oiga que le parece si mejor hacemos un segmento con usted.-

Aquella idea le entusiasmo a aquel sujeto y les pregunto qué era lo que necesitaban que el hiciera para la cámara.

-Bien tápese los oídos, cierre los ojos y métase a este armario mientras canta La lalala lalala.-Dijo el falso Morty Williams.

Y por increíble que parezca así lo hizo y se metió al armario sin darse cuenta de que aquello era otra jugarreta.

Candace consternada se dirigió a sus hermanos y les dijo:

-Pero que les pasa chicos, hemos venido a rescatarlos, porque no corrieron con nosotros.-

-Escapar no está permitido.-Respondió Phineas con una voz casi automática y carente de sentimiento.

Candace desesperada y sabiendo que aquel truco usado en el dueño del reformatorio no duraría mucho. Cargo a su hermano Phineas y le dio Ferb a Jeremy y salieron corriendo con ellos lo más rápido que podían.

-Espero que Isabella y su tropa ya hayan liberado al resto de los niños.-Decía Candace a Jeremy mientras salían a toda prisa de aquel lugar con sus hermanos.

Así es, durante todas las veces en que había intentado entrar y habían fallado, en realidad había hecho de distracción para que Isabella y su tropa se infiltraran en aquel reformatorio.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al doblar en una esquina para dar vuelta se toparon con Isabella y casi chocan con ella.

Isabella estaba feliz de que Candace y Jeremy tuvieran éxito y así poder volver a ver a Phineas y Ferb. Pero sobre todo a Phineas.

-No hay tiempo alguien activo la alarma, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos salir de aquí, síganme.-Dijo Isabella muy agitada.

Candace y Jeremy sabían que no era momento de hacer preguntas, sino de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

**Subrayar aquí.**

Hace aproximadamente una hora en otra parte del reformatorio.

Isabella y su tropa gracias a las distracciones creadas por Candace y Jeremy lograron infiltrarse por medio de una especie de tapones para poder así subir por los muros de aquel sitio y luego se colaron por el ducto de ventilación, hasta llegar a las zonas del comedor del reformatorio, pues en ese momento los chicos ahí se encontraban.

Una vez ahí rompieron las entradas de los conductos y aterrizaron en el piso por medio de unas cuerdas. Los pobres niños estaban sorprendidos y asustados a la vez por la llegada de aquellas niñas exploradoras.

Más en ese momento los guardias que ahí se encontraba fueron contra ellas y uno de ellos dijo en tono burlón:

-Pero que tenemos aquí acaso vienen a vendernos galletas y no encontraban la entrada.-

Sin embargo apenas dijo esto y la líder del grupo Isabella ordeno en el acto:

-¡Chicas ahora!-

Y de inmediato ellas sacaron una especie de pistolas que disparaban pelotas de golf, las había podido recrear gracias a que Phineas y Ferb siempre conservaban los planos de sus inventos y a lo hábiles que eran estas niñas.

A todos los guardias les fueron dados varios pelotazos que los dejaron fuera de combate incluyendo uno que en medio del "tiroteo", intento escapar y debido a un golpe certero en el estomago cayó de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Ahora amárrenlos bien!-Ordeno Isabella a su tropa.

-Pero quienes son ustedes.-Dijo uno de los guardias golpeados y echado de espaldas al suelo con miedo.

-"Somos la Fireside Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en nombre de la Luna".-Dijo Isabella y en el acto ella y su tropa tomaron una pose heroica y cautivadora. (Espero les haya gustado esta parodia homenaje a una serie de antaño que de seguro muchos vieron).

Los niños ahí presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y hasta uno se desmayo de la emoción. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue aplaudirles a sus salvadoras y darles las gracias con gritos de emoción.

Cuando hubieron amarrado a todos los guardias Isabella busco entre todos esos niños a su querido Phineas, mas al no verlo se desespero y empezó a interrogar a los chicos, por fortuna encontró a uno que le sería de gran ayuda nada menos que Baljeet, ella se extraño de verlo ahí y le pregunto que porque estaba en ese lugar.

A lo que él le respondió:

-Es que me echaron de todos los cursos de verano, por sacar todos los créditos disponibles, así que un día oí de este lugar y de inmediato me vine, si te destruyen toda tu alegría y espíritu, pero mira al menos es una escuela.-Termino diciendo Baljeet, en lo que podría decirse como el discurso del nerd mas obsesivo que se haya conocido en la historia.

Isabella al oír esto se desespero y enfado y dijo a Baljeet sujetándolo del oberol:

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus locuras dime sabes donde están Phineas y Ferb!-

-Si...Siisi…lo sé, te lo diré enseguida, no te enojes Isabella.-Decía Baljeet nervioso.

-Ahora volviendo al presente.

-Y así es como llegue hasta ustedes.-Decía Isabella a Candace y Jeremy.

-Pero hace unos segundos recibí una llamada de mi tropa por medio de este walkie talkie que traigo conmigo, al parecer alguien activo la alarma y el resto de los guardias vienen a por nosotros, debemos de escapar cuanto antes, por suerte mi tropa ya salió al patio trasero y ahí no hay ningún guardia, en cuanto lleguemos saldremos de aquí y nos meteremos en el bosque, ahí siendo exploradoras podremos ocultarlos y poner a salvo a todos y cuando el peligro pase volveremos a casa.-Decía Isabella muy segura de sí misma.

-Oigan y que le pasa a Phineas y a Ferb, los veo diferentes.-Decía Isabella preocupada.

-Es mi culpa…-Dijo Candace y comenzaron a salirle varias lágrimas.

-Te prometo que cuando salgamos de este lugar, les buscaremos la ayuda que necesitan.-Dijo Jeremy tratando de consolar a Candace.

-Por tu propio bien, espero que Phineas y Ferb pueden volver a la normalidad.-Dijo Isabella dirigiéndole a Candace una mirada de rencor.

Por fortuna no tardaron mucho en poder llegar, hasta el patio trasero. Ahí estaba el resto de las exploradoras y los niños de aquel reformatorio.

Las exploradoras se alegraron de ver de vuelta a su líder Isabella sana y salva, y también de ver que había tenido éxito en encontrar al resto del grupo.

Sin embargo su alegría no duro mucho pues en ese momento un helicóptero llegaba y les apuntaba con su potente luz, en el venía subido el sujeto de apariencia militar dueño de aquel reformatorio, quien después de un rato se había dado cuenta del engaño y ahora volvía con el resto de sus guardias para impedir que escaparan.

-Son míos.-Dijo malvadamente.

Y para empeorar las cosas las puertas trasera por donde planeaban escapar se abría de par en par y docenas de guardias armados venían a por todos ellos, y lo mismo sucedía por la puerta por donde habían salido Isabella, Candace y Jeremy trayendo consigo a Phineas y Ferb.

Estaban completamente rodeados y sus armas lanzadoras de pelotas de golf no les bastarían contra las armas de fuego de los guardias.

Sin embargo y antes de perder toda esperanza, vieron con asombro como en ese momento el helicóptero le eran destruidas las aspas por una especie de tentáculos negros y agarrados por los mismos antes de que el helicóptero cayera. El piloto y el teniente o sargento que se yo, que manejaba aquel reformatorio, quisieron salir corriendo pero en ese momento unas extrañas cadenas negras los sujetaron de todo el cuerpo y se les enroscaron como serpientes, hasta incluso si uno se acercaba podía oír como silbaban como tales.

El responsable de todo esto había sido un extraño "hombre" que había salido de quien sabe dónde y que vestía como una persona del siglo XVIII pues traía una camisa negra, chaleco de igual color y encima una especie de gabardina o capucha algo desgastada entre negro y gris. Pantalones negros también algo desgastado casi ya eran grises debido a eso. Llevaba unos zapatos como los que usan los obreros para trabajo pesado solo que recubiertos en algunas parte por un metal parecido a la plata, una máscara blanca con forma de pico como las que usaban los médicos de tiempos pasados le cubría el rostro, los ojos vistos por la abertura de la máscara eran color azul oscuro el derecho y rojinegro el izquierdo.

En su mano derecha de un inusual color gris, portaba una especie de vara larga o bastón de color blanco y resplandecía con un brillo luminoso, unos adornos dorados con forma de raíces entrelazadas cubría aquel artefacto y en la punta había una especie de lámpara igualmente blanca y brillante con la misma forma de la lámpara de farol de un parque y dentro de ella un hermoso fuego blanco ardía.

-Ahora mis aprendices.-Al hablar se le oía claramente una voz sepulcral, a aquel extraño "hombre".

En el acto llego una persona por la puerta trasera, una chica gótica bastante hermosa, de cabello castaño. Toda vestida de camisa negra pantalón negro y botas negras, armada con otro de aquellos extraños artefactos mágicos. Una especie de vara color azul celeste, tenía unos grabados en color plata y en su punta superior tenía incrustado una especie de cristal triangular color crema.

Cuando ella arribo a la puerta trasera comenzó a gritar cosas como:

-_Cadenas malditas.-_

_-Fuerza de luz.-_

Y con ello sometía y derrotaba a los guardias y de paso le quitaba sus armas con la magia que ella era capaz de usar.

La otra persona en llegar era un niño hindú vestido con una camisa blanca y un overol de mezclilla, armado con la misma vara o bastón azul celeste que la chica gótica.

Los ahí presentes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Y no solo porque esas personas había venido a rescatarlos usando esas habilidades increíbles sino porque al menos ya conocían a dos de ellos eran ¡Baljeet y Vanessa!

-Pero como, ahora hay dos Baljeet.-Dijo Candace sorprendida.

Este Baljeet acabo con los guardias usando las mismas técnicas que su compañera de combate y además se le ocurrió lanzarles primero todo el contenido de un extintor de incendios con ayuda de su magia para dejarlos aturdidos y poder darles su "golpe de gracia".

Ninguno de los guardias pudo hacer nada por defenderse ni reaccionar ante un ataque sorpresa como ese, era algo que definitivamente no se esperaron.

Cuando hubo acabado esa batalla y con todos los guardias sometidos, el ser de voz sepulcral hablo y dijo:

-Bien hecho mis aprendices han usado bien todo cuanto les he enseñado, ahora salgamos de este lugar.-Termino diciendo y dirigiendo al resto de los ahí presentes.

-Pero como, cuando… bueno primero que nada gracias… de donde han salido y porque hay dos Baljeet.-Inquirió Candace algo asustada.

-Por ahora solo puedo responderte muchacha de cabello rojo, que no somos enemigos sino amigos y hemos venido a ayudarles como habrán visto, ahora salgamos de este miserable lugar si me hacen el favor.-Dijo Isaac el Viajero.

Aunque dudando y teniendo muchas preguntas Candace, Jeremy, Isabella y el resto de su tropa así como los niños que rescataron, decidieron confiar en aquellos inusuales aliados y los siguieron detrás de ellos, afuera del reformatorio.

No habían avanzado mucho fuera de aquel lugar cuando de pronto y sin saber de dónde una extraña y seductora voz femenina hablo dijo:

-Jaajjaajjajaja acaso creían que podía escapar tan fácilmente, que aquí terminaba todo, pues se equivocan.-

-Jamás dejare que este Desenlace Fatal se termine, tendrán que matarme antes que dejar que algo así pase.-

-Vaya, vaya no tenía contemplado que un Viajero de mundos anduviera por aquí, bueno no importa también me encargare de ti entrometido y de tus aprendices jajjajajajajja.-

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba ni de dónde provenía aquella voz, lo que había dicho perturbo a todos.

De repente Candace soltó a Phineas y cayó de rodillas, por suerte Isabella alcanzo a agarrarlo evitando que cayera al piso. En ese momento una especie de aura negra emanaba de Candace y esta empezó a vomitar una especie de líquido negro, aquello era sumamente repulsivo y por si esto no fuera ya desagradable aquel "vomito" empezó a moverse y a tomar forma. Los chicos se apartaron con horror al ver aquello.

El Viajero Isaac presentía que algo muy malo estaba por acontecer.

En cuestión de segundos todo eso se había transformado en un ser de oscuridad con apariencia femenina y unos cuernos como de carnero de color negro traía un vestido largo de color negro y rojo sus manos más bien asemejaban horrendas garras sus uñas eran de color rojo carmesí, lo mismo que sus ojos y sus pies parecía una especie de humo negro que le daba más la apariencia de levitar que de caminar.

Su cara era blanca y de una mujer muy hermosa sin embargo esa cara cambiaba de expresión una y otra vez como si se viera un espejismo que al instante se desvanece. Ya se le veía en un instante una cara normal, a la otra llena de ira, luego cambiaba a una monstruosa, luego a una amable, luego a una soberbia, luego a otra con malicia y a una bondadosa después y a otra inexpresiva.

Entonces aquel ser de las tinieblas hablo y dijo:

-Me has servido como un buen escondite pequeña.-Y tras decir esto se dirigió a Candace y le acaricio el rostro con una cara bondadosa.

Ella se aparto horrorizada al sentir la mano de aquel ser maligno.

-Pero ya es hora de que me haga cargo de este asunto y vea que ya nadie más interfiera, en los planes de mi amo.-Dijo aquella creatura de las tinieblas dirigiéndose a Isaac y sus aprendices y cambiando su rostro a una lleno de malicia.

Una batalla difícil y decisiva en su misión se acercaba para ellos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**


	5. El Primer Desenlace Fatal Parte 4

**Capítulo 5. El Primer Desenlace Fatal.**

**Parte 4: El Heraldo del Caos.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son una idea original ****de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**El Viajero Isaac y todo lo relacionado a su mundo el planeta Magishaterra son una idea original mía.**

**Esta historia se desarrolla un tiempo después del fic: "La llegada del Viajero", si son nuevos lectores de mi fics les aconsejo que se lean primero La llegada del Viajero, para entender mejor la historia que a continuación narrare.**

**Y si son los lectores y amigo(a)s que ya han leído con anterioridad mis fics, pues solo digo que espero y les guste esta historia. **

**Y espero también sus críticas o apoyo para este fic, pues todo eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritor de fics.**

**Todo lo referente a Digimon le pertenece a Toei Animation.**

**Busque y escuchen el opening de Digimon 02 en español latino, deje también incluida la letra:**

**Volvemos a empezar la historia****  
****se escribirá de nuevo,****  
****a enorme velocidad lo sé bien,****  
****teñirse tu veras de rojo la tierra****  
****hasta su entrañas.**

**Salvarla todos debemos con valor.****Paraíso fue, debes conocer hoy,****  
****llevamos adentro un héroe dormido****  
****levantaloooo****Atravesemos con decisión****  
****hasta un lejano confín.**

**Difícil será sin ceder****  
****mirando lejos sin desfallecer.****  
****Que los latidos del corazón****  
****quemen su pecho con ardor****  
****a aquel mañana que se olvido****  
****volvamos todos a recuperar.**

**En la batalla q va a iniciar.**

* * *

-Pero qué demonios es eso.-Decía Vanessa sorprendida.

-Eso lo averiguaremos ahora.-Respondió Isaac.

Ante esta escena el Viajero Isaac, saco de inmediato su "Biblioteca Portátil" y apunto con ella en dirección de aquella creatura maligna, para poder analizarla y saber de quién se trataba. Una luz amarillenta cubrió por un par de segundos a su enemiga y entonces apareció entre las hojas de la Biblioteca Portátil la descripción de su rival, y una voz como de máquina salió de aquellas hojas describiéndoles a detalle a aquella creatura:

Lo que tienen antes sus ojos es lo que se conoce como un "Heraldo del Caos", estos seres son los fieles y terribles sirvientes élite, del "Ente del Caos", su función es la de ser los "guardianes", de cada "Desenlace Fatal" creado, ellos son los que se encargan de crear las situaciones que dan origen a todo el mal que se desarrolla en cada "Desenlace Fatal". Y aunque se resolviera el problema que surgió en un "Desenlace Fatal", este jamás se acabara hasta que el "Heraldo del Caos", que lo rige sea destruido.

El "Heraldo del Caos" que tienen enfrente lleva el nombre de "Hipocresía". Y su rostro cambia constantemente ya que la hipocresía es precisamente eso, un monstruo de muchas caras y cuyo verdadero rostro no es más que oscuridad. Es muy hábil, y fiera con sus horribles garras, tiene técnicas muy variadas que funcionan cambiando sus rostros.

Siendo un ser de oscuridad, puede esconderse o poseer en cierto modo a una persona de espíritu debilitado, por la codicia, la ira, la desesperación, etc.

Y tras decir esas palabras la "Biblioteca Portátil", se cerró en el acto indicando que hasta ahí llegaba su información.

Entonces el "Heraldo del Caos" conocida como Hipocresía hablo y dijo lo siguiente:

-Vaya, vaya ese librito tuyo tiene razón soy eso y más Jajajajaja.-

Entonces dirigió su vista a donde estaba Candace y el resto del grupo que había venido a rescatar junto con ella a Phineas y Ferb.

-Quien creen que fue la responsable de que el invento de Phineas y Ferb terminara colapsándose contra su casa, o la causante de que su auto tuviera que hacer un aterrizaje "forzoso" cuando acudían a su rescate, o también quien creen que fue la que activo la alarma, alertando a todos los guardias del reformatorio.-

Candace se había repuesto un poco y al escuchar aquello se levanto y dijo con rabia:

-¡Fuiste tú maldita perra!-

Aunque esto hizo que Hipocresía le viera con un rostro de furia, no le hizo mucho caso a Candace y volvió su vista al Viajero Isaac y sus aprendices y dijo:

-Y ahora tu Viajero de mundos y tus aprendices, si creen que van a poder conmigo, eso jamás su travesía termina aquí y ahora, ¡contemplen el temible poder de Hipocresía!-

Isaac y sus aprendices se pusieron en posición de combate y la batalla comenzó. El grupo de Candace se aparto lo más posible para no sufrir ningún daño, pero tampoco tanto como para no poder observar que acontecería.

-Entonces maestro Isaac si exterminamos a esa maldita, acabaremos con todo el mal que ha hecho, y estaremos a otro paso más de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.-Inquirió Vanessa.

Isaac asintió.

-Entonces que así sea, enseñémosle de que estamos hecho.-Termino diciendo la chica gótica.

-¡Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mis amigos!-Dijo Baljeet con furia.

-No descuiden su guardia, manténganse alerta, este enemigo, no será nada fácil, es momento de que demuestren que tanto han aprendido mis aprendices.-Complemento Isaac.

_-Aura del Balance-_Dijo Isaac.

Y con ello unos símbolos del Ying y el Yang, aparecieron sobre sus cabezas y los imbuyeron con su poder.

(Esta técnica sirve para potencializar todo el poder de las técnicas de la magia del equilibrio y aumentar su daño crítico).

Y luego Isaac convoco sus "Alas de Fuerza Espiritual", dando por terminados los preparativos para la batalla.

Vanessa, Baljeet e Isaac corrieron contra aquel ser y entonces hicieron lo siguiente:

_-Fuerza de luz-Dijeron los 3 al unísono._

Mas Hipocresía esquivo sus ataques, aunque uno le rozo en el hombro causándole una pequeña herida.

Hipocresía contraataco con sus garras dirigiendo su ataque a Vanessa, esta invoco un escudo mágico con su "Cetro Espiritual", y con ello bloqueo su ataque, mas al hacerlo el escudo mágico se rompió, la "Heraldo del Caos", volvió a arremeter con furia, pero antes de que pudiera dañar a Vanessa, escucho que Baljeet decía:

-_Ráfaga de luz.-_

Con esto una especie de onda de energía parecida a una pequeña ola lumínica golpeo de lleno a Hipocresía, causándole un poco de daño y haciendo que retrocediera y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Isaac le lanzo el poder de las "cadenas malditas".

-Te tenemos.-Dijo Baljeet triunfante.

-No canten victoria tan rápido.-Dijo Hipocresía y su rostro cambio a uno irónico y en el acto rompió aquellas cadenas y le lanzo a Baljeet un rayo de energía oscura.

-_Protect Santorum-_Dijo Isaac y con ello Baljeet no sufrió ningún daño.

Al ver esto la "Heraldo del Caos", cambio su rostro a uno lleno de ira y comenzó a disparar bolas, y rayos de energía oscura.

Isaac los esquivo teletransportandose, en tanto que sus aprendices usaban sus escudos mágicos de sus "Cetro Espirituales", o los esquivaban como Vanessa gracias a su agilidad.

Vanessa, Baljeet e Isaac contraatacaron también disparándoles energía de luz, apenas si podía esquivar aquellos ataques, Hipocresía se veía acorralada a tal grado que su rostro cambio a uno lleno de miedo.

En ese momento Isaac y Baljeet le lanzaron cada uno las "Cadenas de Justicia", atándole ambos brazos y causándole gran daño, Vanessa también aprovecho ese momento y le lanzo una magia que hizo que se produjera una explosión de color blanco y negro, en aquella creatura maligna, haciéndole gran daño y que hasta saliera rodando unos cuantos metros. Ya que había usado una técnica que utilizaba tanto la magia de luz y oscuridad combinadas, a la cual se le conoce como: "Explosión Ying Yang" y para la cual no se necesita decir su nombre, basta con pensar el nombre del hechizo y enfocar el objetivo.

El entrenamiento estaba rindiendo frutos.

Al ver esto Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, las niñas exploradoras y los chicos rescatados del reformatorio, ovacionaron a Vanessa, hasta Phineas y Ferb, parecían salir de su letargo ya que sonrieron al ver eso.

Pero en ese momento aquella creatura de las tinieblas volvía a ponerse de pie, curiosamente se podía observar que a su "rostro" se le había empezado a hacer unas cuarteaduras, de las cuales salía un resplandor rojo y brillante como lava.

-Creen que esto es todo que ya me han vencido, pues se equivocan desgraciados.-Dijo Hipocresía y cuyos rostros cambiaban de uno a otro a gran velocidad, como si de una pantalla descompuesta se tratara.

_-Rostros de la perdición-_Grito Hipocresía.

Con ello aquella creatura hizo que todos sus rostros salieran proyectados como si fueran hologramas y se quedaran frente a frente de Isaac, Vanessa y Baljeet, a la vez que giraban a gran velocidad como si de una ruleta se tratase y de un momento a otro estos se detuvieron.

-Veamos qué suerte le toco a cada uno.-Dijo con voz burlona la "Heraldo del Caos".

Y al mismo tiempo tanto Isaac como sus aprendices fueron afectados por el terrible poder maligno emanado de aquella técnica, sin que pudieran hacer nada para defenderse.

A Isaac le toco un rostro lleno de tristeza y desesperanza y antes de que pudiera actuar una gran cantidad de oscuridad lo golpeo y lo envolvió y lo ato del cuello, la cintura, los brazos y los pies, imposibilitando el moverse, además de que sentía como su energía le era drenada.

A Vanessa le toco un rostro monstruoso y entonces unas garras salidas de la nada dañaron su cuerpo severamente con una increíble velocidad, la levantaron un par de metros en el aire y la impactaron con furia contra el piso, además de lanzarle un rayo de energía oscura.

La pobre profirió un grito de dolor y se pudo ver como su cuerpo quedo muy lastimado y sangrando por doquier.

Y por último a Baljeet le toco un rostro lleno de ira, el cual le lanzo un gigantesco rayo de poder maligno. Baljeet logro convocar el escudo mágico de su "Cetro Espiritual", pero el terrible poder hacia que Baljeet retrocediera debido al gran poder de aquel rayo, y vio con temor que su escudo comenzaba a fracturarse poco a poco, sabía que eso no duraría mucho y que finalmente toda esa energía acabaría embistiéndole.

Lamentablemente así lo hizo, llego un punto en que aquella protección no pudo durar más y termino deshaciéndose, frente a tal cantidad de energía oscura. Todo ese rayo le dio de lleno a Baljeet arrojándole con gran fuerza y haciendo que se impactara de espaldas contra un árbol.

Para empeorar las cosas, y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían su "Cetro Espiritual", se había partido a la mitad.

El grupo de Candace, no sabía que decir, toda esperanza parecía haberse perdido.

Baljeet le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Esto no, no es posible, el maestro Isaac, esta aprisionado, y no apenas puede moverse, Vanessa esta herida de gravedad y quizás hasta este…-

-No, no pienses en eso, ella es fuerte.-Se decía a si mismo Baljeet tratando de darse algún ánimo en una situación tan desesperante.

-Y ahora solo quedo yo, herido y con mi arma partida en dos… acaso aquí termina todo, este es el final… no y no, me niego a creerlo, esto no puede terminar así, le hice una promesa a mis padres, a mis amigos, al Señor Isaac.-Dijo Baljeet y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporo y continuo hablando.

Al ver esto Hipocresía se fue acercando lentamente a Baljeet para terminar con lo que había empezado.

-Tal vez siempre he sido cobarde y tímido, pero estos días entrenando al lado del señor Isaac y Vanessa, nuestro viaje, nuestra razón de venir aquí, todo lo que he aprendido, no lo voy a dejar atrás, ¡me escuchaste maldita!, aunque hoy muera, no me iré sin haber peleado hasta el final.-Le dijo Baljeet a Hipocresía de forma desafiante.

-Bellas palabras, creo que quiero vomitar.-Decía sarcásticamente la "Heraldo del Caos"

-¡Este será tu fin!-Y con ello ese creatura maligna se abalanzo contra Baljeet, blandiendo sus afiladas manos que parecían más bien garras.

Baljeet actuando por instinto, apretó su puño derecho y lanzándolo contra Hipocresía dijo y como si una voz que no era la suya le indicara a través de su mente que decir exclamo:

-¡_Golpe de Fe!-_

Entonces un poderoso resplandor de luz salió del puño de Baljeet y con él le dio de lleno en el rostro a Hipocresía, haciendo que gritara y se retorciera de dolor. Incluso había hecho que su rostro se cuarteara todavía más.

-¡Pero como es esto posible, de donde ha sacado tal poder, quien demonios eres tú!-Decía Hipocresía asombrada y con temor por lo se había desatado en su contra.

Un aura blanca y brillante emanaba de todo el cuerpo de Baljeet, el mismo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y lo que había logrado hacer. Recogió las mitades de su "Cetro Espiritual" y avanzó unos cuantos pasos ante su enemiga y como si una voz misteriosa dentro de él le indicara las palabras dijo, con voz solemne y llena de valor:

-Yo soy el nerd legendario que nace cada mil años y por todos tus crímenes, por lo que les has hecho a mis amigos, a mi maestro, y por ser una causa de que mi mundo este en caos… ¡Yo te exterminare!-

La esperanza había vuelto a todos los que contemplaban aquellos sucesos y escuchaban las palabras del niño hindú. Hasta eso hizo que Vanessa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lograran incorporar, aunque con debilidad debido a lo lastimada que estaba.

-Eso es muchacho no te rindas, demuéstrale a esa maldita de lo que estas hecho.-Decía Isaac con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si tan solo pudiera reparar mi arma.-Dijo Baljeet al ver en su mano derecha su "Cetro Espiritual" roto.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más una voz hablo dentro de él y le dijo:

-¡Usa esto!.-

Y entonces del cielo cayó una hermosa esfera de cristal recubierta de líneas doradas retorcidas y en cuyo centro había una luz blanca y resplandeciente.

La voz misteriosa volvió hablar dentro de la mente de Baljeet y le dijo:

-Ahora levántala en alto y di: _¡Animus Ascensión!-_

-¡Animus Ascensión!-Dijo Baljeet.

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción, Digimon Adventure Brave Heart Theme.**

En ese momento la esfera se rompió y todo su poder de luz se fue a Baljeet llenando cada fibra de su ser y con ello algo maravilloso paso.

Sus ropas comenzaron a cambiar de forma y se hicieron blancas, se le formo un chaleco naranja, encima de su camisa blanca. (Igual al capítulo "Feria de ciencias injustas", en la cual hace el video musical llamado: "Mis sueños hechos puré"). Le salió un turbante con un rubí incrustado y una pluma de halcón. Sus zapatos se hicieron puntiagudos en la punta, igual a un zapato persa conocido como "babuchas".

Le apareció también un cinturón para portar espadas y vio maravillado como en ese momento su "Cetro Espiritual", también se transformaba y adquiría la forma de un alfanje (es un tipo de espada de un solo filo de origen árabe) y este se guardaba en una vaina que venía en su cinturón.

-Ahora llamaras a esta arma como: "El Alfanje del Efrit"-Volvió a decir aquella voz misteriosa dentro de su cabeza. (Un Efrit es el nombre por el cual se le conoce a los Genios, de los que conceden deseos claro, en Medio Oriente).

-Tu transformación ha terminado, usa este poder y aniquila a esa creatura maligna y libera a este mundo de su mal.-Termino diciendo la voz misteriosa.

Baljeet no daba crédito a lo que había pasado, sin embargo no perdió tiempo y desenvaino su espada o mejor dicho alfanje. Esta arma estaba hecha de un metal azul y tenía escrito en sanscrito (escritura hindú), a su lado derecho la palabra amistad y a su izquierda la palabra conocimiento. El mango de aquella hoja era de oro puro y con el borde inferior de caoba.

-¡Ha llegado tu hora!-Dijo Baljeet.

Al ver esto Hipocresía cambio su cara a una con la boca abierta en gran tamaño y le lanzó una llamarada de fuego pero aquella espada bloqueo todo ese poder, viendo que lo resistía uso más poder, pero no funciono aquella arma no cedía y entonces Baljeet con gran facilidad le devolvió todo ese fuego a su oponente, causándole daño.

Enfurecida la "Heraldo del Caos", arremetió contra sus afiladas garras, pero con gran maestría como si hubiera usado desde siempre la espada, Baljeet repelía los ataques de Hipocresía, con gran velocidad y habilidad. Hipocresía duro así por varios minutos sin parar, pero no tardo en cansarse, al ver Baljeet esa pequeña oportunidad le corto de un solo tajo una de sus manos.

-Argjjgjjiiihhhhhh.-Grito Hipocresía.

La "Heraldo del Caos", en un intento desesperado trato de usar su técnica "Rostros de la perdición", pero Baljeet advirtió esto y antes de que terminara de conjurar ese maleficio, comenzó Baljeet a hacer unos extraños movimientos con sus brazos, y dijo:

-¡Dame tu fuerza Mahatma Ghandi!-Y con ello una energía dorada se imbuyo en su arma.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Baljeet enfoco esa gran cantidad de energía lumínica en su "Alfanje de Efrit" y la descargo contra Hipocresía diciendo:

-_Cañón de Efrit.-_

Hipocresía no pudo esquivar ni hacer nada contra ese poder le golpeo con gran furia. Cuando el ataque le termino de pasar encima vio Baljeet triunfante como estaba parada en seco sin moverse ni decir nada.

En ese momento todo su rostro termino de agrietarse y como un espejo se rompió en pedazos, entonces vio lo que había realmente tras todos esos rostros, oscuridad pura.

Era una visión extraña en verdad, una negrura sin forma y que parecía chorrear como el alquitran emanaba de ese "rostro" o lo que había quedado de el, mientras que su portadora daba gritos horrendos que enchinaban la piel.

En ese momento parte de su poder desapareció pues el Viajero Isaac se vio libre finalmente de sus ataduras, y sin perder ni un instante uso el poder de luz de su "Farol de la Esperanza", para curar a Vanessa por completo.

El equipo estaba junto devuelta.

-Ves muchacho te dije que tenías un gran poder oculto dentro de ti.-Dijo Isaac a Baljeet.

-Ahora lo creo.-Respondió el niño hindú.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Bien dicho muchacha.-Dijo Isaac.

Y con ello cada uno desato su poder sobre Hipocresía al mismo tiempo.

_-Fuerza Dual.-Dijo Isaac y con ello una gran bola de energía blanca de una mitad y negra de la otra se formo y la disparo._

Vanessa por su parte desato la _"Explosión Ying Yang_".

Y Baljeet uso su nuevo poder el "_Cañón de Efrit_".

Todos esos poderes se unificaron en uno solo y se impactaron contra Hipocresía, poco a poco, cada centímetro de su ser se deshacía como polvo, mientras que daba horrendos gritos, hasta desaparecer y con ello todo su mal.

La batalla había terminado. **Ahora dejen de escuchar la canción.**

Candace y los demás de aquel mundo, aplaudían y vitoreaban a los vencedores de aquella batalla. En ese momento Phineas y Ferb volvían en sí y los demás niños del reformatorio recuperaba la dicha que les había sido quitada, todo eso como por arte de magia.

-Candace en donde estamos.-Pregunto Phineas.

-Es una larga historia cuando lleguemos a casa te contare todo, oh chicos estoy tan feliz de que hayan vuelto a la normalidad.-Y tras decir esto Candace le dio un gran abrazo a sus hermanos y beso sus frentes.

-¡Phineas has vuelto y tu también Ferb!-Decía Isabella emocionada y en ese momento se une a aquel abrazo de hermanos.

Si alguien se hubiera puesto a observar el cielo que rodeaba al Reformatorio "Sin sonrisas", en ese momento hubiera visto que se le quitaba todo lo nublado y ahora era sustituido por un radiante cielo azul.

Y no solo eso sino que ahora todo el ambiente estaba haciéndose muy luminoso, el cielo, la tierra el bosque, las personas que veían frente a ellos. Al ver esta señal Isaac dijo a sus aprendices.

-Nuestro trabajo ha terminado.-

Y en ese momento esa luz los cubrió y les impidió seguir viendo más, de repente se hallaban en el suelo de un lugar conocido, el patio de Phineas y Ferb original, todo parecía igual a como estaba antes.

Sin embargo antes de que sus aprendices dijeran algo Isaac les hizo una seña para que vieran el árbol de la casa de Phineas y Ferb el mismo por el que había entrado a ese primer "Desenlace Fatal" y dijo:

-Miren lo que hemos logrado.-

El árbol había recuperado su forma original ya no estaba petrificado y no tenía el hoyo que se le había hecho para abrir el vórtice que los llevo a aquel otro mundo. Había vuelto a tener su verdor y estaba radiante y vivo.

-El Primer "Desenlace Fatal", ya no existe más, hemos cortado una de las fuentes de alimento del "Ente del Caos", más aún nos quedan dos más por resolver y es seguro que también 2 "Heraldos del Caos" que derrotar.-

-Mas no hay que confiarse tengan por seguro que serán más poderosos que el anterior.-Termino diciendo Isaac.

-Y nosotros estaremos ahí para hacerles frente.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Y yo ya no tengo miedo, sea lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar en nuestra misión, cuenten conmigo.-Dijo Baljeet con determinación.

-Pues andando mis aprendices, otro "Desenlace Fatal" nos aguarda.-Termino diciendo el Viajero Isaac.

Ahora finalicen este capítulo escuchando la canción: "El Guardian de la Luz", del grupo: "Rata Blanca", aquí les dejo la letra:

**Niebla, bosques, árboles murmuran sobre mí**  
**guerra, sangre, el guardián cabalga a combatir**  
**junto al fuego me dormiré**  
**y lejanas estrellas me dirán**  
**hacia donde iré.**

**Voy con el alba, voy a luchar,**  
**voy cabalgando por mil caminos.**

**Dios me acompaña y la fuerza del mal**  
**muere ante el fuego de mi destino.**

**Sobre brujos que beben la sangre**  
**de gente escuché**  
**voy al monte donde el mal**  
**espera para combatir.**

**Junto al fuego me dormiré**  
**y lejanas estrellas me dirán**  
**hacia donde iré.**

**Voy con el alba, voy a luchar,**  
**voy cabalgando por mil caminos.**

**Dios me acompaña y la fuerza del mal**  
**muere ante el fuego de mi destino...**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5 y del Primer "Desenlace Fatal".**

**Quien será la voz que escucho Baljeet y que le envío aquella singular esfera, como será el siguiente Desenlace Fatal, habrá llegado ya el "Ente del Caos" al núcleo marchito en que se convirtió el Danville original y que peligros y males tendrán que enfrentar los protagonistas de esta historia, todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos. ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado la batalla, cualquier sugerencia, crítica u opinión es bienvenida, todo eso me ayuda a mejorar día a día como escritor de fics.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**


End file.
